Travesura realizada
by Derwyd
Summary: Lo único que Loki le pidió a la madre magia era que donde sea que fuese enviado, anhelaba una familia o alguien que lo amara por ser quien era, todo él. Incluida su magia, su fortalezas y debilidades, que lo protegieran del dolor... Ante todo, él quería una familia. Sirius Black miró orgulloso al fruto de un dolor de cabezas, un buffet de abogados y tres peticiones: Loki Black.
1. Parte I

**Disclaimer** : Fanfiction escrito por y para fans. No posee ningún fin lucrativo, pero es de mi autoría el drama. Derechos sobre los personajes a sus correspondientes autores originales.

 **Géneros** : Drama, angustia, romance, crimen, tragedia.

 **Advertencias** : World!travel, AR, EWE, crossover, slash, línea de tiempo alterada.

 **Pairing** : Harry/Loki.

* * *

 **TRAVESURA REALIZADA**

 **Parte I**

* * *

①

—¡Yo también puedo hacerlo, padre! ¡Yo también puedo! —repetía no por primera vez Loki ante su padre, quien canoso, pero lleno de vigor, se alzaba con todo su poder de _todo padre_ sosteniendo al que él sabía era su heredero original.

Lo miró suplicante, pidiendo por lo menos la renuente muestra de cariño «Sí, Loki, lo hiciste» o por lo menos un «Hiciste lo que pudiste». Él nunca fue el típico príncipe como Thor, tampoco tan poderoso, musculoso o rubio.

No era bueno en la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, ni mucho menos en jugar a ser valiente, él era astuto como solo podían algunos —mentiroso decían unos pocos, él solo valoraba los sinónimos de las palabras—. No por nada fue apodado _lengua de plata_ , ni mucho menos travieso cuando quería serlo, estaba en su ser tratar de hacer todo para llamar la atención, aunque sea durante unos segundos, que la mirada de su padre descansara en él por lo menos para reprenderlo antes de girarse al _prodigio_ y alabarlo por la barbarie que estaba haciendo; Loki estaba acostumbrado a no pedir mucho, y su rostro lo demostraba como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Quería algo.

—No, Loki—y siempre recibía la misma respuesta.

No _, porque lo hiciste mal_.

No, _porque le corresponde a tu hermano_.

No, _porque no posees las habilidades._

No, _porque escogiste la magia, algo que es solo dedicado a las mujeres_.

Y ahora últimamente se agregó el motivo de su ira profunda con Ásgard.

No _, porque no eres realmente mi hijo._

Prefería estar muerto cien centenos antes de volverlo a escuchar, no quería más pena ni compasión por parte de este pueblo, no quería que tras sus espaldas siempre renegaran de él por no ser como ellos, no quería más abusos que tenía que soportar callado ni palabras malintencionadas a sus espaldas.

Y por eso cuando se soltó pese al grito doloroso de Thor, lo único que Loki le pidió a la madre magia era que donde sea que fuese enviado, anhelaba una familia o alguien que lo amara por ser quien era, todo él. Incluida su magia, su fortalezas y debilidades, que lo protegieran del dolor... Ante todo, él quería una familia.

②

Sirius Black miró orgulloso al fruto de un dolor de cabezas, un buffet de abogados y tres peticiones de honorables Lords ante sus manos, su mejor amigo James miró no sin orgullo su propio bulto y juntos compartían un don que solo un _Lord_ y mago podría saber.

—Es hermoso, ¿no? —farfulló Sirius con sus ojos azules y rizos cabellos cayendo por su rostro—, ¡como todo un Black!

—Ája —replicaba de buena gana James, mientras que su inquieto _prongslet_ se removía entre las mantas que cómodo lo albergaban—, será tú orgullo —le sonrió sabiendo que, aunque su propio hijo no hubiera dicho siquiera dos palabras, bastaba con que lo mirara con esos ojos verdes para tenerlo feliz y orgulloso.

—¡Ya lo es! —la pequeña criatura resguardaba entre las mejores y mullidas mantas de tela suave color púrpura característicos de la más noble y antigua familia Black. Su piel pálida y cabello oscuro era en lo absoluto heredable de su más alta y condecorada estirpe y estaba seguro que incluso la pécora de su madre admitía que había hecho algo por fin bien.

—Ahora nuestros hijos realmente serán amigos, Prongs —dijo entusiasmado el joven padre.

—No puedo esperar... No sí puedo, no quiero que crezcan tan pronto.

Lily, quien venía lentamente a través del pasillo de San Mungo ocultó su sonrisa amigable, no le sorprendía en lo absoluto que ambos merodeadores estuvieran absolutamente orgullosos de lo que ellos proclamaban su más grande logro y bromas: tener hijos. Y pese a que Sirius no tenía en lo absoluto planeado tener una pequeña bola de energía que lo siguiera a todas partes no veía cómo podría ser un mal padre.

La situación con Lady Pandora no había sido la adecuada, Sirius evidentemente siempre fue coqueto y nunca inició un proceso de cortejo con cualquier bruja por lo mismo y es por ello además que tampoco osó nunca a tocar a una bruja sangre pura que pudiera amarrarlo, fue por eso mismo que cuando Lady Pandora decidió hacer usos de sus artimañas y se quedó embarazada a propósito Sirius empleó todo su armamento de contactos y el nombre de los Black para quedarse con su hijo bajo la demanda de robo de línea.

Decir que la mujer quedó sorprendida por el hecho de que a Sirius le costó poco hacerse cargo de un niño que supuestamente no quería la dejó más que sorprendida y recluida en San Mungo hasta que diera a luz y luego fuese extraditada a Grecia donde sería motivo de juicio.

Algunos consideraban trágica la situación, pero para Lily quien miraba a ambos idiotas tratando de saber cuál de sus herederos era más guapo no dejó admitir que probablemente fue lo mejor ya que ambos dejaron de perseguir esos estúpidos sueños de ser aurores y tomar más activos en la política de mundo mágico.

Realmente no le gustaba interrumpir aquel «momento masculino» lleno de idioteces pero aclaró un poco su voz para llamar la atención y cuando ambos la miraron dudosos ella habló:

—¿Haz decidido qué nombre ponerle a tu hijo, Sirius? Dudo mucho que quieras que le sigan llamando «Black Junior» o en su defecto un nombre tan ridículo como «Heredero de las Estrellas».

Lily sonrió ante el descaro que tenía el Profeta para poner nombres tan ridículos sobre los herederos de casas nobles y antiguas y eso se debía exclusivamente a lo tradicionalista que podían llegar a ser.

Vio cómo su amigo frunció los labios con disgusto antes de mirar a su hijo con amor, acarició su apenas perceptible cabellera oscura y piel pálida, sus mejillas suaves y rosas, labios carmín y pequeños dedos que se enrollaban en la manta con una sonrisa.

—Es todo un Black —murmuró más para sí que para ellos y cortésmente guardaron silencio ante la revelación que tuvo Sirius, sonriendo amables y esperando su decisión—... Pero también es mi hijo —y ante eso una sonrisa brillante se formó en el atractivo rostro que poseía.

—Oh, no, conozco esa mirada —exclamaba Lily con disgusto, ¡era la misma que ponía...!

—Será un nombre que ni el mismísimo y jodido mural de la familia tendrá problemas.

—... Sirius, piensa bien en el nombre, una vez dicho...

—¡Como mi estrella!

—¡Sirius!

—Loki Black —y la magia ancestral y antigua atestiguando el nombre de un nuevo heredero se formó en su hijo quien se agitó levemente antes de suspirar contenido al poseer un nombre.

—Por Merlín, lo hizo —Lily se frotó las sienes con disgusto.

—Sirius, mi amigo —James interrumpió serio—, ¡eso es lejos lo mejor que se te ha ocurrido en esa cabeza llena de pulgas que posees!

—Sí, tengo mis momen- ¡Oi!

—¿Qué sucedió ahora? —la suave voz de Remus interrumpió su momento de recriminación por parte de la pelirroja antes de negar.

—Tu amigo hizo otra idiotez.

—¿Y James?

—Lo secunda, como siempre. A veces dudo que estuviera cuerda cuando me case.

—Lo mismo pienso yo—le sonrió suavemente antes de unirse a la algarabía de James y Sirius.

③

Gran Bretaña era como todo país de Europa central: una horda de producción y diversidad civil que sorprendería a los pequeños países alejados de un país desarrollado. Por el contrario, Gran Bretaña _mágica_ era lo que se conocía como una horda de subnormales con problemas de aceptación de Lord Oscuro, corrupción y sobre todo progreso.

Como toda familia bendecida por la magia antigua, encontraban que ideas radicales estaban alejadas de sus deseos, pero tampoco querían quedarse estancados en el siglo XVII, fue por eso que el partido neoconservador nació y adherentes comenzaron a formarse tras las innovadoras o reconstructivas ideas de una mejor sociedad, o por lo menos una sustentable.

Los Black y los Potter nunca fueron conocidos por trabajar juntos, pero desde que los últimos herederos y ahora jefes de familia formaron un lazo indisoluble en Hogwarts esperaban más de esas ideas en conjunto.

James, teniendo una esposa nacida de muggles, podría aceptar con más libertad algunas ideas de su esposa que creía serían buenas para la sociedad, pero Sirius siendo criado al estilo conservador las arreglaba para que funcionaran con la magia ancestral para así no tener problemas con las barreras o que la misma magia quisiera esfumarse.

El partido apodado "Radical Ancestral" (otra broma más, y de muy mal gusto, por parte de Black) no era del todo utópico y también llevaba sobre sus espaldas a cierto mago Oscuro que se lanzó con profecías y ciertos inadaptados a la lucha por el control de mundo mágico. Y es en esta situación en la cual se encontraban.

—Dumbledore lo dijo en serio, hay una profecía en el Departamento de Misterios y mucho más concreto, en el Salón de las Profecías —estaban en el estudio, bajo fuertes salas de privacidad y el flu interrumpido. James estaba más que asustado bajo la posibilidad que su hijo y familia estuvieran bajo ataque por un desquiciado Lord Oscuro, pero por otra parte ellos no se quedarían sin hacer nada en Potter Manor.

—Si es así lo mejor será tomarla antes de que el Lord Oscuro lo haga.

—No se sabe a qué niño va dirigido, es magia antigua, Sirius, deberías saberlo.

—Pero el vejete con certeza apuntó a Harry y Neville.

—Alice y Frank están, por decirlo de alguna manera, desconcertados y asustados que Neville podría hacer eso. No le digas a nadie más pero él no ha dado muchas muestras de ser mágico.

—Oh... —era de mal augurio y gusto hablar de las incapacidades mágicas de un niño con padres mágicos, sobre todo reconociendo que Harry ya había comenzado levitando cosas, estrellándolas o en su defecto, llamándolas.

—Este es un consejo que solo te puedo dar como conocedor mi amigo —declaró serio Sirius—. Si un Lord Oscuro ve como presumible peligro a un niño lo matará con sus propias manos, sino, mandará a uno de sus lacayos a hacerlo. En el caso de que venga él en persona, y que alce su propia varita como ofensa contra un niño de la magia... Déjalo —declaró en voz a bajo nivel y rotundamente—. Un Lord Oscuro no vendrá _por querer_ a matar a un niño, James, mucho menos mágico.

» Sin embargo la profecía dejó bastante claro que aquel bebé tendrá un " _poder que el mago Oscuro no conoce_

", eso significa que, si tú hijo en defecto _es,_ saldrá impune ya que su magia responde a sus necesidades.

James lo miró sorprendido por unos momentos antes de estallar.

—¡No puedes esperar que deje a mi hijo SOLO con un jodido Lord Oscuro para que lo enfrente! ¡ES UN BEBÉ! —espetó furioso.

—No lo hago mi amigo, pero recuerda lo que te estoy diciendo. Si ese es el caso, _solo ese_ , tú hijo ha sido bendecido por magia que ni tú ni yo podremos manejar. Un niño bendecido por la misma magia, James —Sirius sabía que era difícil, imaginar que su propio retoño estuviera en esa posición... No quería siquiera pensarlo, pero también conocía las viejas costumbres, y la magia era caprichosa, creando profecías y oportunidades... Si Harry fuese el elegido tenía incluso más posibilidades de vivir que Neville.

—... Sirius… Tú... —los ojos llenos de dolor de su amigo bajaron su postura rígida y con pesar apretó los hombros del menor.

—Lo juro por mi magia, James, que si ese fuese el caso... De que si tu hijo viniera a ser atacado por un Lord Oscuro y él, solo él, alza su varita sobre él para apagar su vida, solo en ese caso tú hijo tendría más probabilidades de vivir. No hagas oídos sordos a una profecía, mi amigo.

—Lily me matará si se entera...

—Ella no tiene que ver —susurró siquiera para que los cuadros escucharan y el sollozo amargo de James salió de sus labios antes de asentir.

Esperaba ciertamente no estar equivocado.

—Componte, los niños estarán pronto aquí y...

—¡Harry, Loki, no!

Una explosión mágica sacudió un poco la mansión antes de que —de mala gana— ambos padres se alzaran recomponiéndose poco a poco. Con un floreo de su varita James limpió su rostro y bajó la rojez de sus ojos, las arrugas de su ropa y trató de sonreír o por lo menos no parecer tan deprimido.

—Vamos, antes de que Lily y Remus nos maten por tratar de corrernos con ser niñeras.

—Son nuestros hijos, Sirius, es imposible ser niñeras de ellos.

—Eso lo crees tú, a veces me pregunto si él mío siquiera me reconoce.

—Debo admitir que tu último look quedaba bastante bien.

—¡El mocoso escogió verde! ¡VERDE!

—Hacía juego con el color de tu piel—se carcajeó suavemente.

—Sí, pues veremos cómo le dices a Lily el por qué debajo de la cuna de su inocente y pequeño bebé hay una escoba que se alza cuatro metros sobre el aire y es...

—¡No te atrevas!

—¡James, Sirius!

—Oh, veremos quién se atreve.

④

No había sido sorpresivo que como dos hijos únicos y herederos de lo que quedaban de sus «familias nobles» Harry y Loki fueran considerablemente mimados y muy por sobre todo felices. Sirius era todo lo que podía esperarse de un padre sangre pura, siempre sobre la protección de su heredero, siempre pendiente que tuviera lo mejor y sobre todo siempre dándole una sonrisa grande cuando el pequeño duende hacía magia accidental celebrando como buen padre sobre aquellos jarrones rotos o muebles inexplicablemente perdidos.

—¿Dónde está mi pequeño merodeador?

—¡Papa! —torpes pasos rápidos chocaron con sus piernas y sonrió cuando la pequeña cabeza de su hijo se alzó para mirarlo. Cabello negro y semiondulado, ojos azules y piel de bebé. Loki apenas tenía un año, pero era el bebé más lindo y travieso que pudo haber tenido.

—¿Te has divertido con tío Moony, tía Lily y Harry? —preguntó suavemente mientras se inclinaba para recoger a su hijo quien estiraba los brazos pidiendo ser cargado.

—Harry mío, mío—respondía con el ceño fruncido removiéndose inquieto pidiendo ser bajado ante las palabras de Sirius, y este lo observaba dudoso con sus torpes pasos dirigiéndose donde Harry estaba sentado mirándolo desde el suelo al costado de Lily—, Harry mío, mío—replicó más fuerte esta vez antes de sentarse a su lado y abrazarlo con fuerza con sus brazos regordetes y dirigir su rostro al de Harry—, beso, beso.

—¿Beso? —ahora estaba aún más intrigado cuando sin siquiera quejarse su ahijado le dio un topón de labios y su pobre Loki sonrió ahora arrullado y definitivamente no pudo evitar gritar indignamente mientras un recién llegado (y más compuesto) James se carcajeaba.

—¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¿Qué le han estado enseñando a mi hijo? —chillaba indignamente mientras paseaba su mirada a Lily quien sonreía levemente y a Remus quien de plano renunció a controlar su carcajada.

—Oh, no te espantes, Padfoot. Tú hijo ama al mío —anunciaba burlón Lord Potter.

—Tú hijo está quitando la inocencia del mío. ¡Exijo recompensa!

—No seas quejica, Sirius —interrumpía Remus—. Cuando lo llevamos a la fiesta de Neville había más niños en ella. Como Harry aquí recibió toda la innegable belleza de sus padres atrajo la atención de pequeñas doncellas y digamos que a Loki no le cayó muy bien oír que Harry no estaría con él para siempre y que se casaría con otra persona; obviamente no sabe lo que significa casarse ni lo que siguió después, pero él decidió que Harry _debía_ estar con él toda la vida porque él sería su, ergh, esposa.

Y allí fue donde el grito de Sirius se hizo más escandaloso, James se rio aún más fuerte y Lily miraba soñadora a su hijo.

—¿Puedes creerlo, James? Nuestro hijo es todo un conquistador.

James, quien por un momento se permitió olvidar la estúpida profecía asintió. Palmeando la espalda de su amigo y habló:

—Creo que tenemos un compromiso que firmar, mi estimado Lord Padfoot.

—Loki —se quejó su padre atrayendo la atención de los niños quien estaban de lo mejor jugando cualquier cosa que significaba mover las manos de manera rara—, Loki, tú no eres una niña. Las niñas se casan con niños como Harry, tú te casarás con una niña, una niña —explicaba haciendo énfasis en la palabra _niña_. Loki hizo un mohín con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas a punto de caer antes de intentar hablar de nuevo.

—¿Loki no nina? ¿Loki no Haddy sempe? —dijo ahora llorando con ganas, Harry a su lado frunció el ceño mirando a su compañero de juegos. Se paró torpemente caminando a su padre atrayendo su atención a él mientras Sirius trataba de consolar a su hijo quien seguía sollozando escandalosamente. Cuando Harry llegó a su padre empujando sus manos a la túnica del mayor, quien al mirarlo no tomó tiempo en preguntar mientras su padre se inclinaba a cargarlo también.

—¿Loki no Hawy 'posa? —indagaba claramente perturbado por todo el jaleo formado, entre que su madre y Remus le decían que sí y luego sus padres no, eso no le gustaba, Loki era muy simpático, siempre compartía sus juguetes con él y también le gustaba jugar bromas a sus padres con Harry, le gustaba y no entendía por qué no podían estar juntos como su mami con su papá.

James le sonrió mientras trataba de ordenar el bien conocido cabello Potter logrando solo alborotarlo más, sus ojos verdes esperaban respuesta y James pensó en qué decirle a su hijo pronto a cumplir un año, esperaba no tener estas discusiones tan pronto, pero era bien sabido que los niños mágicos maduraban más temprano por lo cual no podría decir que no le sorprendía la situación. Él bien sabía que si fueran adolescentes sus padres no tendrían problemas con que salieran juntos pero otra cosa era predisponer que fuera así, merecían su individualidad y aunque no le sorprendía que a su hijo el daba lo mismo si Loki era niño o niña tendrían que trazar cuidadosamente la línea a seguir de aquí en adelante.

—No, no es tu esposa Harry, porque si no tendría que ser como tu madre, ¿entiendes? —interrumpió Sirius atrayendo ahora la atención de todos, era claro que Sirius no estaba muy contento con la situación y ellos sabían que estaba exagerando.

—Vamos Sirius, no seas tan duro, son solo niños.

—No—cortó él a Remus—. Loki no es una niña como Lily así que no puede casarse con Harry... O con cualquier persona —murmuró lo último para sí más que su compañía, pero todos pudieron escucharlo, James rodó los ojos mientras que Lily solo sonrió claramente sorprendida por el ataque de posesividad que presentaba el merodeador.

—¿Loki no nina? —preguntó de nuevo el menor con sus grandes ojos azules llorosos a su padre claramente pidiendo decir otra cosa.

—No, no niña como tía Lily—y como si fuera una epifanía por parte del menor este miró fijamente a Lady Potter, quien sorprendida solo pudo sonreírle con ánimo ante el joven corazón destrozado, el pequeño la miró fijamente claramente observando las diferencias entre ella y su padre y luego frunció el ceño cerrando los ojos y todos pensaron que estaba deseando, claro, eso hasta que su cabello se puso rojo, sus facciones infantiles se hicieron más de niña y las pestañas más profundas y ella no pudo más que abrir la boca sorprendida sin poder decir nada junto con Remus, acompañándola en aquel sorprendente giro.

Harry rio ante el cambio de su amigo y se removió inquieto tratando de llegar a Loki y su padre quien no pudo más que salir de su shock se largó a reír caminando rápidamente sin soltar a Harry, pero acercándolo a Loki quien miraba a todos lados tratando de saber si se había o no convertido en una niña.

—Oh por el amor de Merlín, Sirius. ¡Es un metamorfomago!

—¡No!

—¡Sí!

—¡Loki nina! —gritaba Harry cerca del niño ahora con cabello rojo—, Loki mamá —haciendo énfasis en su pelo con una gran sonrisa y pocos dientes.

—¡No!

—Ahora no podrás decirle que no —replicaba James.

—Mi hijo, mi hijo acaba de... Oh por Merlín.

—Beso, beso —pequeños dedos extendiéndose a los brazos de James y sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo Harry se inclinó y besó torpemente a Loki con labios llenos de baba haciendo reír al menor quien ahora tenía un largo cabello rojo fuego tal y como Lily, con mejillas sonrosadas y largas pestañas.

James y Lily disfrutaron el momento, su hijo era un niño sano quien tenía un mejor amigo que suponían cuando fuera grande se convertiría en algo más, hubo algo parecido a la decepción cuando James pensó en eso sobre todo considerando que quería nietos, pero al ver la sonrisa igual de imperfecta de Harry... Hay mucho camino por recorrer y ningún destino está decidido hasta que suceda lo contrario.

—Acéptalo Sirius, es imposible negarle algo a tu hijo.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando los Potter pasaron a la clandestinidad.

Octubre 31 llegó en un ambiente denso para la familia Potter. Estaban escondidos en Valle Godric, en una pequeña casa que tenía Albus y que amablemente se las prestó para producir el encantamiento Fidelius, Sirius se había ofrecido en primera instancia, pero debido a las inminentes sospechas de que sería él quien ayudaría a pasar a los Potter en clandestinidad, decidieron optar por utilizar al eslabón más débil de su círculo con el fin de despistar a los mortífagos.

Samhain estaba en todo su esplendor, James quizás no seguía rigurosamente las viejas costumbres, consideró que para este día si bien no requería de un sacrificio, sí esperaba hacer un ritual para celebrar el ascenso de la magia, por lo cual con Lily realizarían un ritual más amable y que permitiera a Harry divertirse con la sensación noble de la magia y que no provocara daños en el núcleo mágico en desarrollo de su hijo quien aún era muy joven. Por otra parte, Lily disfrutaba experimentar magia ancestral desde que nunca pudo hacerlo cuando era pequeña.

—No quiero que Harry pierda su herencia. —Susurró en la noche cuando machacaba granada y pintaba a Harry con ella con símbolos rúnicos en su frente y pecho.

—Frío. —Murmuró Harry antes de perseguir cosas que solo su mente infantil podría descifrar.

—Vamos, hay que darnos prisa o nuestro pequeño león se pondrá bastante enojón por no estar durmiendo a la hora que corresponde.

Fueron pequeños cánticos y pasos de baile alrededor de una horda que olía a sándalo. Harry disfrutó intentando seguir los pasos lo mejor que pudo, expresado en su rubor que tenía sus mejillas.

—Me gustaría que estuvieran aquí —murmuró a su esposa mientras escuchaba. Todos los años celebraban Samhain juntos; Remus, Sirius (ahora con Loki), ellos y Peter, si no estaba demasiado ocupado con su madre. Disfrutaban esos días tranquilos, pero ahora con la guerra en pleno apogeo, y su red flu cortada, no había mucho que hacer.

—Espero que el próximo año sea mejor —susurró su esposa con su hijo en brazos en dirección a la escalera, Harry ya parecía aletargado por la acción vivida.

En su cuna, James le dio un beso antes de ir con su esposa al comedor, siquiera se habían sentado para tener su momento a solas cuando las salas de su casa avisaron visitas.

Visitas no programadas.

—¡Oh no, es él!

Siendo el primer instinto de Lily correr por su hijo, James alzó su varita desmayándola en las escaleras.

—Perdóname, perdóname —repetía como mantra antes de tomarla en sus brazos y correr al sofá cubriéndola con su capa de invisibilidad, agradeciendo los consejos de Sirius en tenerla a mano y pedírsela a Dumbledore.

James miró por la ventana cómo la figura se acercaba a su propio paso y se lanzó por las escaleras seguro de que —pasara lo que pasara—, Harry por lo menos tendría a su madre para cuidarlo.

Sin duda Voldemort pensaría que habría algo extraño si no encontraba a ninguno de los padres protegiendo a su pequeño hijo, la puerta de la casa se abrió y James erigió barreras protectoras alrededor de Harry y en él, y pidió a la madre magia por un favor.

—No tengas miedo, hijo, papá te protegerá. —murmuró James con una sonrisa inestable mientras que Harry se agitaba en la cuna.

—James Potter —escupió con su lengua bífida y ojos rojos. Ante él, Lord Voldemort se alzaba con su magia oscura, rostro serpentino y magia corrosiva—, gusto de verte —sonrió macabramente antes de alzar su varita hacía él. Lo siguiente que sintió fue un mar de dolor.

⑤

Cuando James abrió sus ojos, lo primero que vio fue a Lily, quien con una mezcla de alivio y furia que le daba más miedo que Voldemort.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —declaró sin siquiera esperar a que James dijera algo— ¡Dormirme, y esperar a que estuviera viva para encontrar a toda mi familia muerta! ¡Estás en problemas, James Charlus Potter!

En su mente, viendo a su esposa viva, se pasó a su otra preocupación.

—¿Dónde está Harry? —cortó abruptamente mientras miraba el rostro triste de su esposa—... Lily, ¿dónde está Harry?

—¡Oh, James! —se rompió sin siquiera pensar en lo iracunda que estaba con su esposo—, no me dejan verlo. Está vivo hasta donde yo sé, pero cuando lo revisaron encontraron que había sobrevivido al Avada Kedavra. Dumbledore llegó, pero no me deja tener a mi hijo, ¡James! Nos quitaron a Harry —su sollozo fue descorazonador.

Y él... Él vio rojo.

Los días que siguieron a eso fueron incluso peores, una familia completa había sobrevivido y de alguna manera su hijo había derrotado a un señor Oscuro y vivir para contarlo.

James intentó por vías legales hacerse cargo de la tutela de Harry, pero el actual ministro (Fudge) se negaba a dar acceso a los padres diciendo que un niño tan peligroso debía por ende criarse según las normativas del ministerio, ley aprobada mientras James dormía con la mitad del Wizengamot en sesión y un amplio apoyo de Mortífagos sin capturar.

Dumbledore, por otra parte, insistía que él había podido colocar a Harry en un ambiente seguro, en el cual no peligrara y él mismo había alzado las barreras, pero criarlo en un ambiente mágico era peligroso incluso siendo ellos sus propios padres. Todo por la seguridad, dijo con voz senil.

Para James, Dumbledore solo estaba mostrando sus verdaderos colores y no dudó en salirse de la Orden del Fénix y quitar su inversión mensual.

—Nos quedamos sin recursos —susurró ya en abril. Sirius había intentado con sus contactos intentar sacar la información de la ubicación de Harry, pero Cornelius la tenía resguardada en su oficina en un lugar el cual solo él podría acceder.

—Tiene que haber algo, ¡alguien tiene que tener a Harry! Es imposible que lo hayan pasado por debajo del radar. Dumblendore tiene planes para él, es imposible que mi hijo esté muerto, Gringotts lo confirma.

James miró descorazonado como cada vez que la palabra 'Harry' y 'muerte' estaban relacionadas, su esposa se estremecía con fuerza mientras abrazaba aún más a Loki. Ninguno de ellos se sentía mucho mejor, después de todo las horas sin dormir se transformaron en días y pronto cada uno cargaba con más ojeras que las que podían soportar.

Remus estaba en un rincón completamente desolado, su última luna llena había sido lejos la más difícil y ni siquiera la ayuda de sus amigos había podido cambiar el sentimiento de desazón y pérdida que Moony poseía ante la ausencia de Harry. Lily había dejado de dormir hace algunos días, siempre despertando con pesadillas y gritando el nombre de su hijo mientras que él se encerraba en el despacho buscando en libro tras libro una solución, cualquier cosa para obtener a su hijo de vuelta.

Ni el pequeño Loki se salvaba. Los primeros días llorando y llorando por Harry, buscándolo por toda su casa para luego comportarse aún más caprichoso y terminar como ahora lo estaban viendo: tranquilo, mañoso y triste. Sirius lo tenía aún más difícil en hacerlo dormir.

—Siento que estamos pasando algo por alto. —susurro James mirando a sus amigos y esposa.

—Es obvio que algo no estamos viendo. ¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando tengamos a Harry en nuestras manos? El ministerio no nos apoyará, Dumblendore se pondrá de su parte para poder tener acceso a Harry… Incluso si apareciera de la nada no podríamos protegerlo, él ya no es tu custodia, James —murmuraba Remus mientras se levantaba de la silla para caminar a la ventana, hasta ahora ninguno se había parado a pensar qué pasaría una vez que tuvieran a Harry, su hijo al cual no podía cuidar.

—La Confederación Internacional de Magos —espetó Sirius con nuevas esperanzas—, según la Confederación, ningún padre puede ser separado de su hijo a menos que se demuestren causales de maltrato o no sustento del niño.

—¿Conoces a alguien en la Confederación?

—¡Todos lo hacemos!

—No me refiero a Dumbledore, Sirus—masculló James odioso.

—¡No él! ¡Amelia!

—Tenemos que escribir...

—¡Esperen! —habló Lily por primera vez en días.

—¿Lily?

—Tenemos que ser astutos —dijo paseando a Loki en sus brazos mientras se acercaba a Sirius quien aceptó a su hijo sin quejarse.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—En el momento en que sepan que tenemos el poder para criar a Harry, no dudo que lo intenten hacer pasar por muerto, o desaparecerlo de los registros. Tenemos que encontrarlo primero, hablar con Amelia para que todo esto estalle en el momento en el que tengamos a Harry en nuestros brazos o seguro de donde está.

—¡Ese es el primer problema, Lily! ¡No sabemos dónde demonios tienen a nuestro hijo!

—... He estado pensando en eso —contestó omitiendo lo gritos de su esposo, después de todo la tensión tendía a subir a cada minuto y ya habían desperdiciado todo un día discutiendo los unos con los otros, echándose la culpa como cualquier prescolar.

—¿Y? —esta vez fue Remus quien interrumpió, sentándose nuevamente, pero esta vez en la silla del comedor.

—Dumbledore dijo claramente que Harry no podía criarse en un lugar con magia, que era debido a su propia seguridad, por lo tanto, ninguna familia mágica lo tiene ya que sin duda si alguien lo tuviera estaría en las portadas por ahora.

» Ninguno de los Mortífagos lo tiene tampoco, o sino ya estaría muerto y su cadáver dispuesto para que nosotros lo veamos —seguía hablando mientras movía sus manos nerviosamente, había estado pensando en esta posibilidad hace un tiempo, Dumbledore no tenía conocidos muggles, pero sí conexiones.

—¿Qué estás tratando de decir?

—La única manera de que Harry haya desaparecido tan fácilmente es que Dumbledore lo haya entregado a muggles, pero él no tiene mucho conocimiento y no muchas personas van a aceptar criar a un niño que no es de ellos y mucho menos si es mágico, los squib reaccionan mal ante los niños mágicos y muchos tienden a dárselos a familiares cercanos o distantes con magia para que los críen, es algo que está arraigado en su mente.

—¡Lily! —gritó su esposo cada vez más estresado con su monologo.

—Petunia —fue lo que contestó a la pregunta no formulada—, ella es muggle, es incapaz de contactarse con nosotros, aunque quisiera, y Dumbledore probablemente le dijo que estamos muertos. Tiene lazos de sangre con Harry así que la magia los protege.

—¡Petunia odia todo lo que tenga magia! —masculló James irritado.

—¡No es como si fuera mi opción, James!

—¡Cálmense los dos! —gritó Remus, golpeando la mesa mientras Sirius miraba todo desde una esquina, la situación no era la mejor.

—Lo mejor será primero que confirmemos lo que dice Lily, si es así, Petunia tendrá en su cuidado a Harry, con suerte estará allí, James, y lo podremos rescatar. Nos dividiremos. Sirius y James irán con Amelia lo más discretos posible y le harán saber la situación, Lily y yo buscaremos en dónde están viviendo sus familiares, con suerte no nos tomará tanto tiempo.

⑥

Harry miró curioso a su alrededor, esta no era su casa, hace tiempo que no estaba en su casa ni veía a su mami, papi o Loki. En la cuna al costado de su cama había un bebé como él, pero era más regordete, había intentado jugar con él, pero le pasaba pegando y tirando de su pelo, y cada vez que él intentaba hacer lo mismo la mujer que parecía escoba le gritaba y hacía que sus orejas dolieran.

No le gustaban muchos esos gritos, eran agudos y para nada felices como los gritos de su papi y Pafoo. Harry quería irse a su casa. Las noches eran frías en esta casa, nada comparado con lo calentito que se sentía cuando su madre le ponía su manta favorita o se quedaba algunas noches en la casa de Pafoo jugando con Loki... Además, el niño regordete no quería que tocara sus juguetes y cuando era la hora de la cena le quitaba la poca comida que la escoba le daba. Otra cosa que no comprendía era cómo una persona podía ser tan _grande_ , sobre todo la persona que el niño gordo llamaba papá.

—¿Mamá? —preguntó por enésima vez ese día a la mujer largirucha.

—¡Está muerta, bicho! —gritó su respuesta por enésima vez la mujer —, ¡y no quiero oírte hablar más! ¡Bastaba más, hacerme cargo del hijo raro de la rara de mi hermana y su porquería de esposo! ¡No te quieren y nosotros tenemos que cargar contigo, bestia! —seguía gritando sin parar. Harry, por todo lo que comprendía hasta el momento, era que sus padres no volverían por ahora y que ya no lo amaban, cosa que lo hacía llorar.

—¿No Harry?

—¡Te han dicho que te calles, monstruo! —gritó el papá gordo. Harry, con toda su fuerza, trató de callarse y no llorar, pero sentía sus mejillas calientes y la sensación de no poder respirar.

Sus padres no estaban, no lo querían, no lo amaban.

—¡No llores!

Lo siguiente que Harry supo fue de un sonido fuerte en la habitación y luego la sensación de ardor en su mejilla, más sorprendido por ser golpeado que el dolor.

—¡Aaahhh! —su grito resonó por toda la casa, de dolor por sus padres, de su perdida, de que ahora estaba solo y de que esta gente no lo quería.

Harry conoció el odio.

Las cosas a su alrededor comenzaron a agitarse, su cuerpo a temblar, pero incluso cuando las personas en la cocina gritaron asustados ante la muestra de su magia, incluso cuando dejó salir su dolor rompiendo todo a su alrededor, e incluso tras no tener más lágrimas que botar, Harry se quedó sentado en la silla, solo y sin sus padres.

La mujer lo tiró en un cuarto oscuro con olor a encierro gritándole que se quedaría allí hasta que aprendiera a ser agradecido.

Harry ya no tenía padres.

⑦

Cuando Lily y Remus llegaron a Privet Drive por medios muggles se dieron cuenta de cuán insípido era el lugar donde Petunia vivía. Los seres mágicos tenían la costumbre de crear y construir un lugar único para vivir, no gustándole las producciones en masa ya que quitaban totalmente la identidad de los magos y brujas. Era por eso que cuando alguien se casaba, o se buscaba una casa nueva o redecoraba el interior de la propiedad a vivir para que adquiriera los gustos e identidad de la familia que albergaba.

Casas similares daba la sensación de conformidad y no creatividad, cosa que había quedado grabado en Lily cuando Sirius destruyó por completo Grimmauld Place y dejó solo algunos colores básicos de su casa para pasar a colores más vibrantes.

Caminaron tranquilamente por las calles a media tarde, había niños corriendo, madres mirándolos desde el jardín y personas que espiaban a otras por la cortina. Todo era deprimente.

Casas blancas y zonas grises, había un parque que si bien daba un poco de color se perdía ante la producción en masa de paredes blancas, techos oscuros y el piso gris.

—¿En qué número viven? —preguntó Remus en voz baja mientras sonreía amablemente a una persona adulta que acababa de pasar, una sonrisa completamente fingida, por supuesto.

—Cuatro. —Fue todo lo que dijo por el resto del camino, mirando el lugar aprehensivamente, después de todo algo dentro de sí le decía que Harry estaba mal.

—Bueno, aquí estamos.

Tan perdida estaba en sus cavilaciones que Lily no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron a la casa parecida al número uno, dos, tres, cinco, y todas las que seguían.

—Menos mal que traje la capa de James, hay unas barreras que detectan magia dentro de esta casa —susurró Lily sacándola de su bolso extensible—. Vamos, Remus.

Sin ninguna otra palabra más, Lily y Remus hicieron como si no hubieran llegado y doblaron ante la primera oportunidad en unos arbustos para cubrirse con la capa y devolverse para poder ingresar al patio trasero de la casa.

Petunia tenía todo en perfecto orden, lo cual demostraba que su TOC no tenía ninguna mejora desde que se le diagnosticó. Podían escuchar el bullicio de la televisión y el sonido de una risa infantil que no era Harry. Lily de inmediato pensó en Dudley, el hijo de Petunia que era mayor por dos meses a Harry.

Petunia, por otra parte, la pudieron ver en la cocina mirando de vez en cuando al patio en dirección a la cerca del vecino, probablemente tratando de ver qué estaban haciendo ya que escuchaban el ruido de una discusión, al parecer Petunia seguía siendo la misma entrometida y chismosa de siempre.

—Duddy, es hora de comer cariño.

El grito de Dudley les hizo entender que el niño no estaba predispuesto a abandonar la televisión para ir a comer, pero aun así quería hacerlo.

—Oh, mi pequeño Duddy, desde chiquitito sabe lo que quiere.

Remus, a sus espaldas, se removió inquiero y susurró algo muy similar a «caprichoso», no que Lily opinara otra cosa.

—No veo a Harry —susurró Lily a su amigo—, tal vez no esté aquí.

Remus no dijo nada por unos segundos y Lily miró con decepción la casa de su hermana, no había ningún indicio que Harry se encontrara allí, ninguna otra risa, niño o incluso juguetes que pudieran servir para entretener a otro niño.

—Creo que es mejor que nos vaya...

—Lo huelo —susurro Remus—, está aquí, solo que no sé dónde.

Eso atrajo la atención de Lily. Pocas veces Remus utilizaba conscientemente su olfato de hombre lobo, trataba de omitir todo lo más posible ya que sabía que era molesto para algunas personas saber que Remus los podía oler perfectamente y decir que habían hecho hace unas horas si no eran cuidadosos. Su hijo estaba aquí, mas no a la vista.

—¿Tal vez lo llevaron a una sala cuna? —susurró esperanzada Lily. Remus no dijo nada, ya que solo podía olerlo dentro de la casa.

—Tendremos que esperar.

Ambos se sentaron por lo que fueron horas en Privet Drive. Lily se negaba a irse sabiendo que su hijo podría llegar en cualquier momento, mientras que Remus tenía una extraña sensación que lo dejaba inquieto, algo en esa casa no le olía bien. Ninguno dijo mucho tras llegar al consenso de esperar y vieron las horas perderse en el cielo hasta que se hizo tarde y todavía no había señas de Harry.

Un auto se escuchó a lo lejos y pronto el grito excitado de Dudley resonó en la sala y Petunia le hizo monerías mientras iba a abrir la puerta.

—Mira quien llegó, Duddy, es papá.

—¡Pa'! —gritó el niño feliz.

—Pet, Dudley, ¿cómo está mi campeón? —unos gritos más, saludos, la cena que estaba a punto de ser servida y todavía no había rastros de Harry.

—¿Remus? —susurró Lily exasperada. Ya habían pasado más de siete horas desde que estaban allí.

—No lo sé, Lily, algo me huele mal —respondió igual de bajo.

La luz se había ido por completo, el frío comenzó a calar sus huesos por la temporada en la cual estaban y ellos no podían hacer hechizos para calentarse. Estaban a punto de darse por vencidos, ya de pie para irse caminando en dirección a la puerta principal por el patio cuando lo escucharon, un sonido bajo, lastimero, rendido y melancólico.

Sus corazones se detuvieron.

—¡Silencio, monstruo! —chistó Vernon, el esposo de Petunia, quien abrió y cerró una puerta en un tris y el grito de Harry se hizo escuchar.

—¡Silencio, vas a espantar a los vecinos!

—Hambre —susurró.

—¡Ja! Como si perdiera mi preciada comida en un monstruo como tú, bicho —espetó Petunia tirando las migajas de pan al suelo—. Come eso...

Remus se quedó escuchando sorprendido desde la puerta principal sin saber qué hacer, su cerebro le acababa de decir que el hijo de James y Lily quien con suerte tenía dos años estaba siendo abusado, que no había comido en todo el día, no había jugado, no había reído ni tampoco caminado encerrado quién sabe dónde y de repente, sorprendido como estaba vio la puerta abierta de un momento a otro en un gran estruendo y Lily, furiosa Lily, con su cabello meciéndose producto de la magia, entró a Privet Drive número cuatro como una banshee.

—¡PETUNIA! —un chillido que sin duda lo hizo espabilar no solo a él, sino a Petunia que estaba sorprendida adentro y a los vecinos de dos casas más allá quienes acaban de llegar y comenzaron a asomarse por los arbustos, acercándose poco a poco para ver cuál era el problema.

—L-Lily —susurro el nombre como si fuera un fantasma—, e-estás m-muerta...

Aquello fue lo primero que le dijo Petunia con su rostro pálido, ojos salones y claramente se podía ver lo acelerado que estaba su corazón al jadear ante la visión que hacía su hermana.

—¡¿Y crees que eso te da el derecho a tratar a mi hijo así, monstruo?!

Harry se estremeció ante los gritos, pero Lily estaba muy ocupada gritándole no solo a su hermana, sino a la ballena de su esposo quien había osado a pegarle a su hijo para siquiera mirar a Harry por ahora, su hijo que se encontraba en el suelo con ojos llorosos tratando de no hacer ruido y de escabullirse a la alacena, alacena que Remus podía ver tenía una cama.

Remus se acercó de a poco, sonriendo amablemente cuando Harry lo vio y se quiso esconder asustado de la presencia de otro adulto, pero él no se dejó ganar. Poco a poco estiró su mano y le sonrió aún más cálido, se sentía casi como tratar de apaciguar a un pequeño animal y su corazón sollozó cuando apreció los moretones que tenía Harry, cada uno de distinto color y forma.

—Vamos, Harry. —Susurró intentando que se acercara más a él, Lily, completamente embrutecida ante la visual de su hijo en harapos, se lanzó furiosa a Petunia y sin siquiera pensarlo la abofeteó, sonido que rompió el asombro de Vernon quien hasta hace poco se encontraba de pie en la entrada de la cocina mirando todo sin poder decir una palabra.

—¡No dejaré que toques a mi esposa, freak! —gritó iracundo Vernon Dursley.

—¡Freak serás tú, abusador! ¡MI HIJO NO TIENE NI DOS AÑOS Y LE ESTÁS PEGANDO! Y tú, Petunia —su nombre lo dijo de tal manera que se sentía como un mero insulto ante los vibrantes y odiosos ojos verdes que poseía Lily —, no creas que te has salvado de esta.

Remus cogió a Harry cuando la gente comenzó a mirar desde el patio tratando de ocultarlo ante los ojos curiosos de muggles. Harry se estremecía de vez en cuando, pero estaba demasiado cansado para separarse de Remus ya que no había comido quizás cuándo. James no estaría en lo absoluto feliz con esta situación, no cuando se enterara que Harry siquiera podía soportar ser tocado por adultos, estaba claro que las pocas semanas que había estado con sus familiares habían hecho mella en él.

—¡Ni siquiera lo quería aquí, igual de freak que tú! —espetó la rubia con desdén, y eso solo hizo las cosas empeorar.

—¡Ya está, ya está! —gritó aún más fuerte Lily —, James tenía razón al querer renegar de ti, pero no te preocupes, ahora lo haré —dijo con una voz perturbadora —, que Lily Potter, neé Evans, ya no tiene lazos con Petunia Dursley, neé Evans, y que tus alegrías y desgracias sean solo tuyas, y que tu familia sea solo tuya para cuidar.

Los muggles sintieron solo una brisa fría y estremecedora, pero Remus sabía muy bien cuando la magia de Lily llenó la sala revocando el lazo familiar que las unía. Petunia podría no haber sido mágica, pero era la hermana por sangre de Lily y eso era suficiente para que funcionara. Repudiar a alguien de la familia era solo algo que Lily podía hacer producto de su magia.

—¡Ja! —masculló Vernon no tomándole importancia a sus palabras —, como si eso significara algo.

—Lo hace —contestó sin miramientos Lily —, ¿o crees que esta casa era un regalo de mis padres? —el sonido de su risa malvada, una que Remus nunca había escuchado, resonó por el pequeño pasillo.

» Este lugar en el cual viven tan felices fue un favor que les hice a mis padres cuando Petunia decidió salir de la universidad para casarse contigo. James y yo la compramos con la intención de que vivieran aquí tranquillos ya que tú sueldo no alcanzaba en esos tiempos siquiera para arrendar una casa, pero Petunia tan orgullosa no aceptaría nada que yo le hubiera ofrecido así que hicimos como si mis padres se las hubieran comprado. Todo esto —dijo moviendo su mano a través de las paredes, botando las fotos que estuvieron colgadas allí— me pertenece, a mí, a James y a Harry —susurró vengativa.

» Tú puesto en Grunnings —dijo mirando a Vernon— fue algo que yo pedí y me pertenece. Tú fideicomiso que tan a la ligera gastas, Petunia, es mío; la casa de mis padres es mía porque renunciaste a ella cuando te enteraste que te "regalaban" esta; ¡Todo por lo cual te has estado pavoneando es mío! Y escúchame bien, Petunia Dursley, esta no será la última vez que oirás de mí, espera a que mi esposo se entere de lo que le has hecho a su heredero.

Remus, con su delicado sentido del oído, escuchó los susurros que se iban haciendo cada vez más presentes en la escena que se desenvolvía ante sus ojos.

—Abusando de un niño...

—Y la casa ni siquiera es suya, se la prestaron y ella ni siquiera sabía...

—... Ya decía yo que Vernon era muy tonto para ser jefe en esa empresa...

—... Al parecer el niño del cual abusaban es rico, rico te estoy diciendo...

—¡Qué familia más horrible!

Remus podía concordar con esas palabras, la furia yacía en su pecho, mas estaba haciendo todo lo posible para controlarla, Harry estaba enterrado en su hombro temblando como una hoja en otoño y no le sentaba para nada bien al licántropo ver al hijo de sus mejores amigos en esas condiciones. Harry olía mal, horrible si tenía que ser honesto, y no sabía lo que Lily y James harían una vez que tuvieran que bañarlo. Merlín, creía que lo mejor por el momento sería llevarlo al medimago porque le era imposible creer que estuviera completamente sano.

Lily seguía lanzando sandeces y las cosas no mejoraban, Remus sabía que la furia la había tomado por completo ya que su hijo se encontraba con él y no en las manos de Petunia, pero no podía dejar que las cosas escalaran más, necesitaba ir al medimago.

—Lily —llamaba Remus casi temeroso—, Lily necesitamos irnos, no creo que este sea el ambiente adecuado para tu hijo.

Mientras menos supieran los muggles de la procedencia de Harry mejor. Lily se olvidó por completo de los Dursley ante la mención de su hijo y tras una iracunda mirada y empujón al gran hombre que era Vernon, Lily se dirigió presta a su hijo quien solo temblaba.

—¿Harry? —susurró suavemente y tocando su pequeña espalda, pero lo único que produjo fue otra ola de estremecimientos.

—Creo que lo mejor sería llevarlo al hospital. —Susurró Remus mirando a Lily directamente a los ojos.

—¿Crees que puedo...? —Lily tenía toda la intención de tomar a Harry, mas Remus negó con la cabeza armándose de valor.

—No creo que sea lo más adecuado, entraste gritando y al parecer Harry ha desarrollado un pánico a los gritos y la violencia —respondía mientras dejaba que sus palabras llegaran a Lily. Ella asintió, mas sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ella no lo había podido controlar, la furia alzándose desde el fondo de su corazón, tomando su pecho y estómago ante el trato que le había dado su hermana a su hijo, a su amado hijo.

—Vámonos —murmuró derrotada mientras caminaban sin siquiera mirar a las personas que les abrían el paso para mirar curiosos toda la escena. Caminaron hasta la parada de buses en completo silencio, Remus cubrió a Harry con su chaqueta y Lily sollozaba tranquilamente en el camino, las cosas no se veían bien en estos momentos, Remus solo esperaba que a James y a Sirius les haya ido mucho mejor.

⑧

 **HARRY POTTER ABUSADO POR SUS PARIENTES**

LILY Y JAMES POTTER ENTABLAN UNA DEMANDA EN CONTRA DE SUS AGRESORES Y LOS QUE RESULTEN RESPONSABLES DE SU SITUACIÓN

— _Rita Skeeter_.

 _Así como lo leen, mis queridos lectores de El Profeta. Ha llegado a mi escritorio la triste historia de nuestro joven salvador, el niño-que-vivió, no estaba tan cuidado y a salvo como Albus Dumbledore nos los hacía creer. Por muchos meses creíamos que Lily y James Potter habían cedido voluntariamente la custodia de su hijo con el afán de protegerlo de los mortífagos debido a que ambos son un blanco del caído señor Oscuro, mas hace unos días llegó a San Mungo un muy enfermizo y herido Harry Potter, y nosotros nos preguntamos ¿Cómo sucedió eso?_

 _Es horrible, ¡horrible les digo, mis queridos lectores! Fuentes cercana a los Potter mencionan que Albus Dumbledore ocupó su poder como miembro del ICW y Jefe de Magos en el Wizengamot para quitarle la custodia y voz a los Potter de su hijo, no solo eso, sino que él fue ayudado por un muy contento Cornelius Fudge y la mitad del Wizengamot que estaba en sesión en esos momentos, miembros que los Potter han manifestado una y otra vez son seguidores fieles de ustedes-saben-quién._

 _Es así como el ministro Fudge encerró a los Potter en San Mungo mientras que Albus tomaba al pequeño Harry con sus tíos por parte materna, tíos muggles que no saben cómo cuidar a un joven mago, y ante sus muestras de increíble magia accidental comenzaron a abusar de él. Así es, mis queridos lectores, ¡abusaron de nuestro salvador!_

 _«Fue una escena horrorosa», dijo un amigo muy cercado a los Potter, Remus Lupin, quien se encontraba con la señora Potter cuando fue a rescatar al pequeño Harry. «Habíamos estado buscando por semanas y ya se nos estaban acabando las pistas y recursos porque Dumbledore y Fudge nos estaban cortando el paso, fue por eso que a Lily se le ocurrió que tal vez Harry estaba con su hermana porque era extraño que una familia mágica no haya hecho alarde de que tenían a Harry a su cuidado_ ». _Ahora, esta reportera debe decir que las siguientes palabras del señor Lupin rompieron mi corazón, lean bajo su propio albedrío._

 _«Entonces fueron a buscarlo_ » _, pregunté esperanzada al señor Lupin, «Sí, y lo que vi no lo olvidaré jamás. Con Lily llegamos temprano por la mañana, no queríamos esperar demasiado mientras James y Sirius iban a hablar con Amelia (jefa del Departamento a la Aplicación de la Ley Mágica) quien ya se había hecho cargo del juicio injusto que los miembros del Wizengamot querían hacerle a Sirius por su supuesta traición (más sobre ese juicio, ver página 8)._

 _» Estuvimos allí hasta que llegó el esposo de Petunia (hermana de Lily Potter, muggle) y pensamos que quizás Harry no estaba allí porque ningún niño puede quedarse callado por tantas horas, Dudley (hijo de Petunia) había estado todo el día alborotando la casa por lo cual pensamos que Harry no estaba allí. Fue cuando Vernon llegó (esposo de Petunia) que escuchamos el grito de Harry por comida, lo que vimos después deseo no haberlo hecho. Lo tenían escondido debajo de una oscura alacena, no comió ni salió durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos allí, ¡y fueron horas! Cuando Lily entró a recriminarle a su hermana me di cuenta que no solo no le habían dado de comer, sino que también lo golpeaban, tuvimos que llevarlo a San Mungo para ver qué había mal de él._

 _Así es, mis queridos lectores, sin comida y además golpeado fue el merecido premio que nuestras autoridades creyeron pertinentes al joven mago que salvó nuestras vidas. Ni el señor Lupin ni los Potter o Black quisieron decirnos cuáles fueron las consecuencias de lo que le sucedió a nuestro joven salvador, pero yo no me quedé tranquila y tras rebuscar en San Mungo llegué al siguiente parte de lesiones entre las cuales no solo se encontraban malnutrición, sino que dos costillas trizadas, núcleo mágico inestable, dos dedos rotos y tantas concusiones que sería imposible enlistarlas._

 _Solo nos queda saber si dejaremos que esto salga impune. Ni Cornelius Fudge ni Albus Dumbledore me han ofrecido respuestas ante esta escabrosa situación, y si me permiten opinar mis queridos y perturbados lectores, es que yo no querría a un hombre que deja a nuestros hijos ser maltratados sin siquiera visitarlos como Jefe del Wizengamot o educador de nuestros hijos, como tampoco a alguien con síndrome de héroe que no es y abusador como Cornelius Fudge. Haré todo lo posible para mantenerlos al tanto de esta increíble noticia que no solo estremece al Reino Unido, sino también a toda la comunidad mágica europea debido a la denuncia interpuesta por Lily y James Potter al Ministerio de Magia._

 **» Más sobre la denuncia que existe en el ICW en contra del Ministerio Mágico Británico, pág. 5.**

 **» ¿Por qué Dumbledore quería sacar a nuestro salvador del mundo mágico?, pág. 15.**

 **» Fudge, ¿realmente es el líder que necesitamos?, pág. 11.**

* * *

¡Wow! Bien, se supone que esta historia también era un one-shot parte de Fuhen que se volvió increíblemente largo para tener en solo un capítulo (más largo que Hanakotoba). Estoy intentando terminarlo hace días, pero como es muy largo me es imposible concentrarme cuando pienso que tal vez debería mover algunas cosas así que, por sanidad mental, decidí subir la primera parte. Son solo dos y la otra ya la tengo media terminada, pero es para ver qué me falta y sus opiniones. Espero que os guste.

 _-Derwyd_


	2. Parte II

**TRAVESURA REALIZADA**

 **PARTE II**

⑨

Harry Potter, pese a todo, era un niño feliz. No les fue fácil para James y Lily tener que reconstruir a Harry tras semanas de abusos. Harry era temeroso de todo, la comida que le ofrecían, la ropa que le ponían y las más pequeñas muestras de cariño físico que llegaban a darle.

Le temía a todo. No comía nada si tú no lo comías primero, ni tampoco podías alzar la voz si no querías que se escondiera en el rincón más oscuro de la casa porque temía las repercusiones. Si bien Harry sabía que ellos eran sus padres y lo querían, no era tan sencillo como uno esperaría, Petunia había hecho bien su tarea de romper la psique de su hijo y por eso ni James ni Lily nunca la perdonarían ni a ella ni a su familia de locos.

Fue por Dudley, mas que por otra cosa, que no decidieron destruir por completo a la pequeña familia, por él y por el recuerdo de los padres de Lily. Sí, la obligaron a devolver su casa y Vernon fue destituido como jefe en Grunnings, pero lo que más le dolió fueron las repercusiones sociales. Lily había filtrado su noticia a los muggles y tuvieron que hacer algunas apariciones por algunos meses, pero ahora definitivamente no habría ningún rincón en el Reino Unido que no supiera que Vernon y Petunia Dursley eran unos abusadores de niños. Ellos pagarían con karma todo el mal que le hicieron a su hijo.

Ahora, cinco años después, Harry podía sonreír sin sentirse temeroso y mirar el mundo con otros ojos. James miró a su familia con todo el amor que contenía. Su esposa sentada en la terraza de invierno mirando a su pequeño Harry hacer piruetas en la escoba, piruetas que él sabía no debería hacer a esa edad, pero James no podía evitar dar todo lo que su hijo pidiera. Lily, su hermosa esposa, acariciaba de vez en cuando su vientre extendido donde yacía descansando la futura adición Potter, una hermosa niña que hacía su ansia crecer con el tiempo. ¿Qué si salía igual de hermosa que Lily? Su pecho solo se apretaba al pensarlo unos segundos.

James dejó correr esos pensamientos mirando a su hijo nuevamente. Harry era algo pequeño para su edad, pero iba mejorando al pasar de los años. La malnutrición a tan corta edad podía dejar severas consecuencias y es por eso que su hijo poseía una dieta estricta que todos tenían que seguir para hacerlo sentir mejor, bueno, exceptuando Lily quien ahora estaba embarazada.

Los llamativos ojos verdes de Harry brillaban de felicidad cuando estaba en el aire y James sonrió contento ante la visión que hacía su pequeña familia. Lamentablemente no todo era felicidad, ya que muchas cosas que James hubiera gustado dejar atrás Harry las llegaba pegada a la piel, como su necesidad de siempre comer al final o siempre dudar de cada nueva persona que conociera o la bondad de las personas. Harry podría haber sido pequeño, pero hay algunas cosas que sencillamente no se olvidan y eso, tristemente, acarrea pesadillas.

—¡Harry! —el feliz grito de Loki lo interrumpió. La pequeña amenaza de Sirius no se había dejado vencer. Tal vez sea porque Loki haya sido un niño, o porque recordaba los juegos, pero Harry siempre se encontraba más sereno con Loki que con cualquier otra persona.

—Loki —respondió bajándose de la escoba fluidamente. Loki caminó con pequeños pasos presurosos, pero no tan sutiles como él sabía que quería. James nunca pudo entender cómo él podía ser tan distinto y similar a Sirius, un amante de las bromas, pero calculador a la vez, algo que sabía muy bien su mejor amigo no tenía.

—Bueno, hola, pequeño merodeador —saludaba Lily con una sonrisa.

—Hola, tía Lily —mas los niños ya estaban en su propio universo, Harry con su escoba en mano sonriéndole a Loki quien lo miraba completamente ensimismado. Por suerte habían cosas que nunca cambiarían.

—Está aquí —y hablando de cosas que nunca cambian, Sirius entró refunfuñando a su casa claramente infeliz de que su hijo prefería estar con el suyo que con su propio padre.

—Anda, hombre, ya han pasado más de cinco años y tú sigues llorando porque Loki prefiere a Harry.

—Eso lo dices tú, tú hijo no se escapaba cada vez que puede a ver el tuyo.

Eso era tristemente cierto. Loki tenía cierta obsesión con Harry que nadie comprendía cómo había nacido, pero allí estaba. Una noche, hace dos años, Loki decidió que no quería dormir solo y llegó en medio de la noche con un Kreacher que lo acomodó a regañadientes en la cama de Harry quien sencillamente se corrió para hacerle espacio a su amigo.

Kreacher por supuesto no le había avisado ni a Sirius ni a James de la pequeña escapada. Fue por eso que a las 12:00 PM del siguiente día Sirius llegó histérico a su casa preguntando su había visto a su hijo. Harry, siendo una persona de mañana, no había bajado y lo fueron a buscar y allí los vieron, jugando quién sabe qué debajo de la cama de Harry con amplias sonrisas.

Kreacher no duró mucho tiempo más en Grimmauld Place.

—Sabes, Padfoot —murmuro James mirando de reojo a su esposa quien trataba de levantarse de la silla y no podía. Sabía muy bien ahora que intentar ayudarla era señal de suicidio de su parte, pero Harry estaba cerca y no tardaría en darse cuenta que su madre necesitaba ayuda que él feliz le daría.

—¿Qué?

—Creo que tu hijo si habla enserio sobre casarse con Harry —susurro seriamente. Ambos miraron como Loki miraba a Harry, casi no reconociendo nada más cosa no muy saludable si les preguntaban a ambos. Si Harry fuera un niño normal, hace tiempo le hubiera gritado a Loki por ser empalagoso, pero ahora a Harry le gustaba tener a todas sus personas queridas cerca de él y aún más a su mejor amigo quien no dudaba en meterse en su cama y ahuyentar a niñas que encontraban al niño-que-vivió «lindo».

Todavía eran muy jóvenes para saber cómo resultaría todo, pero James sabía muy bien cuando veía a alguien que no cambiaría su decisión por nada del mundo, Loki tenía la misma mirada de determinación que él tenía cuando vio a Lily por primera vez, y si las cosas resultaban ser las mismas, Harry no tendría mucha opción como la tuvo Lily. Su hijo se enamoraría sí o sí del pequeño terror que era el hijo de su mejor amigo.

—No tengo palabras para manifestar mi odio ahora mismo.

La carcajada de James llegó a los oídos del resto de su familia, con un Harry quien feliz ayudaba a su madre a levantarse y un Loki quien estaba detrás mirando todo curioso.

Su vida era perfecta como estaba ahora.

⑪

Loki no sabía por qué, no sabía cómo, ni su mente tampoco podía entender todo el esfuerzo que él hacía para estar junto a Harry... Él solamente quería estar a su lado, siempre, en todo momento y a cada paso del día, Harry era, desde que él tenía raciocinio, una fuente cálida de magia.

Él sabía que no era un niño completamente normal, eso era lo que decía su papá cuando lo iba a acostar en la noche, pero él sabía que era incluso más especial porque algo en él se lo decía. Cuando eran niños, aún más que ahora, Loki fue presentado a Harry en una tarde de juegos. No recordaba mucho del lugar en sí, solo que era cálido y tenía muchos juguetes en el suelo, recordaba las risas de su padre y a dos personas que él estaba seguro eran tío James y tía Lily, pero lo único que recordaba eran sus pies que en ese momento le parecían enormes. Él había estado incómodo y no quería que su padre lo dejara en esa casa que no conocía con gente que tampoco le caían muy bien, pero su padre había sido bastante insistente que jugara en el suelo... No que le molestara hacerlo en su lugar favorito (en su casa), pero aquí era otra cosa.

— _Vamos, Padfoolet, tienes que jugar con quien será tu mejor amigo por toda la vida_.

Y fue así como se encontró en un rincón sentado en el suelo con un montón de juguetes a su alrededor. Obviamente lo primero que vio fue a un niño con cabellos desordenados quien se entretenía con algunos juguetes haciendo ruidos extraños. Eso no fue lo que le llamó la atención de verdad, lo que le llamó la atención fue que ese niño tenía un aura increíblemente cálida.

 _Magia_. Eso era lo que su padre decía cada vez que él hacía volar las cosas y le sonreía orgulloso.

El niño que estaba frente a él tenía la magia más cálida que había sentido hasta ahora, era como una ola que lo rodeaba y no pudo evitar gatear hasta donde él se encontraba y mirarlo jugar.

— _¿Jego?_ —fue una inocente pregunta que lo comenzó todo. Loki asintió y el niño le entregó uno de los juguetes que tenía en la mano, era una pelota que sobrevolaba por la cabeza de los niños suavemente, invitándolos a cogerla — _, Hawy_ —digo señalándose a sí mismo con una sonrisa.

— _Loki._ —Contestó de inmediato.

— _Jegemos, Loki... ¡el puimego en tene la espitsh gana!_ —gritó feliz golpeando el suelo.

— _Es_ snitch _, hijo_ —corrigió suavemente el hombre que estaba junto a su padre. Dicho hombre se había agachado a mirar a su hijo y le desordenó el pelo. Loki frunció el ceño, el pelo de _Hawy_ era desordenado y si se parecía a él no le gustaría que lo desordenaran más, pero lo único que hizo el niño fue reírse más fuerte ante las caricias del hombre mayor.

— _¡Espitsh!_ —gritó más fuerte.

—Snitch —corregía nuevamente su padre. _Hawy_ frunció el ceño y con una concentración absoluta volvió a repetir:

— _¿Espik?_ —el hombre se rio y revolvió el cabello de su hijo una vez más.

— _Muy bien, prongslet. Algún día te saldrá como corresponde._

 _Hawy_ solo rio y miró a Loki completamente concentrado.

— _¿Jeguemos?_

— _Ben_ —fue todo lo que pudo decir el pequeño niño de ojos azulados.

Loki sabía que ahí, esa primera memoria de ellos juntos, fue el inicio de una hermosa relación, una relación que él esperaba sobreviviera a la maldita carta que amenazaba con separarlos.

 _MR. L. Black._

 _La cueva de Loki,_

 _Grimmauld Place #12,_

 _Londres_

El padre de Loki ya le había dicho que esto sucedería, que él recibiría una carta muy especial en su cumpleaños número once para ir a aprender magia en una escuela llena de gente como él, hombres y mujeres, y que cuando tuviera la edad suficiente comenzaría a trabajar... Aunque muchas veces Sirius rumiaba creyendo que su hijo no escuchaba diciendo cosas como «cuando tengas 30», o cosas por el estilo.

En sí la carta no le molestaba porque Harry había recibido una igual en su cumpleaños, sino que era el hecho de que al parecer la dichosa escuela de magia dividía a sus alumnos por casas, casas como Gryffindor donde estaban los leales y valientes; Hufflepuff, donde estaban todas las personas que trabajaban duro para conseguir sus objetivos; Ravenclaw en donde sus habitantes ejercían el arte de la sabiduría; y, finalmente, Slytherin en donde las personas ambiciosas y deseosas de hacer cumplir sus deseos. Merlín sabía muy bien que él era una persona muy ambiciosa.

—¿Algo va mal, Padfoolet? —el padre de Loki entró por la puerta de su dormitorio con una sonrisa para luego mirarlo preocupado.

—No. —Fue todo lo que dijo. Sirius suspiró mientras caminaba hacia su hijo.

—Sabes —comenzó él sentándose a su costado en la cama acariciando su espalda lentamente —, cuando tenía tu edad yo sabía muy bien que no quedaría en la misma casa que mis padres, mis abuelos y todas mis generaciones ancestrales porque yo era muy distinto a ellos —murmuraba casi no queriendo romper la concentración de su hijo.

» Pero incluso así, temeroso de lo que me podría suceder decidí ser quien yo era porque pensé para mis adentros "si yo no me quiero ni acepto por como soy, ¿cómo espero que alguien más me quiera y me acepte por ser yo?"... Loki, puede que lo haya aprendido tarde en la vida —dijo enfáticamente —, pero las casas de Hogwarts no significan nada, y si Harry deja de hablarte porque tú quedas en Slytherin, entonces él no es el hombre que yo quiero para mi hijo.

Loki sabía que su padre tenía razón, sabía muy en el fondo que si Harry no lo quería por como él era, por como él realmente era: ambicioso, bromista, un poco mentiroso y duro con las personas que no le caían bien, entonces sería muy improbable que estuvieran juntos como él siempre los veía, pero incluso así, incluso sabiendo que su padre tenía razón, ¿por qué dolía tanto?

Y fue así como el primer día de Hogwarts llegó, con Harry sonriendo feliz a sus padres y hermana, dando sonrisas incómodas a todas las personas que lo paraban y jalando su brazo para apurarse y subir al tren. Loki trató de recordar para siempre cómo se sentía la magia de Harry envolviéndolo, cuán feliz y relajado se sentía solo estando allí con él, pero si algo debería haber aprendido de lo impredecible que podía ser la persona a su costado era que no tenía nada que temer, porque cuando el sombrero gritó Slytherin fue Harry el primero en aplaudir; porque cuando llegó el primer día de clases Harry se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin a sentarse a su costado y robarle la comida que tenía en su plato con el afán de hacerlo reír, porque él sabía tan bien como Loki mismo que las cosas serían difíciles.

—Tú eres mío —le había susurrado antes de partir en clases separadas ese primer día en Hogwarts mientras que Loki sentía el calor llegar a sus mejillas ante aquellos ojos verdes intensos que lo miraban con una seriedad sorprendente para un niño de su edad. No ayudaba en lo absoluto la sensación en su estómago al oír esas palabras.

Loki no debería haber dudado nunca, mas ahora que con sus 16 años sabía que Harry hablaba en serio, sabía que esto ahora duraría para siempre. Este verano, tras irse de vacaciones a Italia, Harry lo había besado por primera vez dejando en claro lo que él esperaba de esta relación simbiótica que tenían. Loki se dejaba llevar porque no importaba cómo lo analizara, había cosas que la magia de Harry hacía con la suya sin él siquiera saberlo, cómo lo calmaba con solo estar presente, como entraba en furia fría cuando Harry estaba molesto por algo, cómo él sin que tuviera opción alguna trataba de que Harry fuera feliz, de que siempre tuviera lo que quisiera y se sentía completamente en casa cuando esos ojos verdes lo miraban y lo reconocía por todas esas pequeñas cosas que Loki hacía por Harry, y que Harry correspondía al cien por ciento, mas no todo podía ser como un canto de fénix. Hogwarts era lo peor que le podría haber pasado en la vida, lo peor.

Cuando su padre le había dicho hace años que Harrry y él irían al mismo tiempo a Hogwarts a aprender magia pensó que era lo mejor que le podía pasar en la vida, Harry y él estaba tan emocionados por aprender nuevas cosas, hacer más amigos y separarse un poco de sus padres que siempre los tenían tan sobreprotegidos, claro, eso fue hasta que en el tren con dirección a Hogwarts entró el pelirrojo más impertinente y maleducado que él podía encontrar: Ronald Weasley. La pequeña alimaña al saber quién era Harry no se quiso despegar de su mejor amigo y Harry no ayudaba sonriéndole y contestando sus preguntas de vez en cuando, fue allí cuando Loki recordó lo que su padre y sus tíos les habían estado diciendo desde hace unos pocos años atrás que Harry era visto como un héroe al derrotar a Lord Voldemort, que le decían el-niño-que-vivió porque nadie lo había hecho, porque nadie podía derrotar a la muerte con el avada kedavra... No hasta que Harry lo hizo, no hasta que él reescribió la historia.

Niños crecían escuchando cuentos de él, la gente le daba dulces gratis en la calle cuando iban caminado por Diagon Alley, gente que se paraba a preguntarle cómo estaba y si necesitaba algo y, ahora que lo recordaba, era un milagro que Harry haya crecido siendo una persona tan humilde y cariñosa... No que a veces se le saliera lo snob, sobre todo cuando hablaba de Quidditch, pero tía Lily había sido insistente en que Harry aprendiera a vivir ambas realidades y muchas veces durante el verano iban a ayudar a los menos afortunados para mostrarle la realidad que si bien ellos tenían de todo y vivían bajo un techo, cómodos y calientes por las noches, había personas que no tenían esa fortuna.

Loki volvió a mirar a Harry por entre el mar de personas y frunció el ceño, Harry de nuevo estaba rodeado por esa pequeña Weasley que quería quitarle su puesto, pero no señor, él no lo permitiría.

—Esa pequeña comadreja.

A su lado Parkinson se rio y siguió comiendo su comida. Odiaba Howgarts, lo odiaba porque su apellido era Black y venía primero que la 'p', y si bien su padre había sido un Gryffindor de corazón, era cierto que él era el único que salía del molde porque Loki había terminado sin ningún miramiento en Slytherin. Harry, por otro lado, como todos sus ancestros y padres había terminado en la casa de los leones con un montón de niños ruidosos quienes aplaudieron su selección.

Bueno, no que le sorprendería en ese entonces, Harry siempre había sido algo ruidoso y valiente, él lo había rescatado de una serpiente que lo había querido morder según el de ojos verdes, y escalaba los árboles más grandes de su casa para darle la fruta más sabrosa de todas, y era él quien primero caminaba por el bosque que estaba tras la mansión Potter y le decía que lo cuidaría... No que Loki necesitara esos cuidados, pero se sentía querido y contento cuando Harry lo hacía incluso cuando este lo sabía, después de todo no por nada fue apodado el rey de las travesuras haciendo a su padre orgulloso.

—No me sorprende que Potter prefiera a esa muchacha —dijo maliciosamente Malfoy —, después de todo ella sí le puede dar herederos, ¿no es así, Black?

—No creo que sea por eso —se rio a su lado Zabini —, sino porque con ella no se siente como un enano.

La gente a su alrededor se rio con más fuerza, mas él omitió sus insidiosas palabras, no que ayudaran en algo a su situación, Loki sabía muy bien que él era más alto que Harry y eso causaba incomodidad de vez en cuando. Harry era cinco centímetros más pequeño que él y Loki parecía seguir creciendo... Este claramente era un tema delicado para Loki, uno que él no se permitiría tocar nunca con Harry.

⑫

Harry miró toda la situación como si no le estuviera pasando a él, después de todo no le serviría en lo absoluto reventar de rebeldía ante las palabras poco comprensivas de Dumbledore... No es que Harry lo odiara o quisiera verlo muerto, sino que sencillamente no podía comprenderlo del todo bien.

Sus padres le habían dicho, cuando él estaba creciendo, que Dumbledore había tomado la decisión unilateral de dejarlo con muggles pese a que ellos estaban vivos, había intentado por todas las maneras posibles de quitarles la potestad que tenían sobre él, cosa que no le sentó en su momento demasiado bien a Harry en sus tiernos cinco años, sobretodo reconociendo que aún le temía a la oscuridad y tenía un miedo absurdo de estar solo; pero al pasar los años Harry y sus padres habían, a regañadientes, comprendido parte de lo que Dumbledore quería hacer, y ni siquiera eran _tan_ buenas intenciones.

Cuando Harry conoció oficialmente a Dumbledore fue cuando tenía once años, él estaba en Callejon Diagon comprando un helado y un anciano se acercó a él. Al comienzo Harry se rio por sus túnicas, sus anteojos de medialuna y su apuntado sombrero que lo hacían un cliché de mago. Estuvieron hablando de tonterías hasta que su madre llegó hecha una furia y le gritó que se alejara del hombre.

Albus Dumbledore.

Situaciones así se vivieron a lo largo de sus años en Hogwarts, el único puesto que no le pudieron quitar al renombrado director de Hogwarts. Sus primeros años fueron aventuras tras aventuras, mientras que sus padres estaban a su costado tratando de ayudarlo y sacarlo de problemas, Harry no comprendía este gran tira y afloja que tenían su padre y Dumbledore, hasta que escuchó una conversación que no debería haber escuchado, una entre Dumbledore y Snape.

—¿Cómo puedes esperar que el muchacho se haga responsable de derrotar al Señor Oscuro cuando intentaste separarlo de sus padres? ¡Es obvio que no confía en ti!

—Puede que no haya sido mi decisión más sabia —dijo en todo senil, claramente arrepintiéndose de lo que había hecho—, pero no le vi otra solución. Harry tiene mucho por lo que vivir, mucho por lo que luchar y eso está bien, pero lo hace reticente a dar su vida por el resto porque cree que es un deber comunitario derrotar a Voldemort. Severus, Harry es un horrocrux, y eso no cambia el hecho de que él tiene que morir para que Tom también lo haga.

Morir.

Harry no tenía ni siquiera pensado morir a sus cien años, tenía muchas cosas por hacer, metas que alcanzar, una vida que crear.

Fue en una lluviosa noche de su quinto año, una que Harry nunca olvidaría, el día que aprendió que él tenía que morir.

En navidad investigó sutilmente en la biblioteca de los Potter y antiguos papeles de sus padres y lo encontró, que de verdad él era parte de una profecía, que su padre y padrino habían tratado de anular y creyeron que lo habían hecho, mas su mala suerte lo había dejado a él con una parte del Señor Oscuro dentro de sí mismo.

La furia lo corroyó fría e imperdonable. En primera instancia porque sus padres le ocultaron, quizás pensando en lo mejor, la profecía que ahora seguía sobre su cabeza; y luego estaba Dumbledore, Dumbledore que seguía jugando con él y pese a que sabía que sus acciones eran por «el bien mayor», no lo hacía mejor. Dumbledore lo quería muerto y Harry quería vivir, vivir porque tenía planes, vivir porque no se podía imaginar morir y dejar a toda su familia y hermanos detrás, vivir porque se imaginaba el rostro lloroso y triste de Loki.

Loki... El solo pensar su nombre hacía que su estómago se apretara de forma graciosa. Loki con sus grandes ojos azules, Loki con esa sonrisa traviesa, cabello largo y cuerpo delgado. Loki quien lo acompañaba en las noches cuando las pesadillas no lo dejaban dormir y le susurraba cosas que podrían hacer en vacaciones.

Loki su confidente, amigo, hermano y más, siempre mucho más. Esa fue la noche que comprendió sus sentimientos por primera vez, que aquello que sentía por el más alto quizás no era solo cariño de hermanos, de ese que tenía con su hermana Heli y su hermano Haydin, sino uno que comenzaba en la zona baja de su vientre y terminaba con una respiración agitada y pensamientos difusos, Loki siempre tenía esa extraña reacción en él. No fue hasta que Seamus mencionó que había tenido sexo con Padma que había juntado las señales cuando habló con lujo de detalles lo que habían hecho ante un grupo de interesados compañeros de cuarto.

La sensación extraña en tu estómago, no puedes pensar bien, lo único que quieres es acercarte más, el calor por Merlín el calor, y la sensación de plenitud cuando se tocaban.

Harry podía comprender esas palabras, porque si bien Harry nunca había tenido sexo con Loki, sí sabía lo que era sentir esas cosas cuando se recostaban juntos en su cama en verano o inverno (o cualquier estación) y sentía la respiración del menor en su cuello, esos brazos en su torso y las palabras que se susurraban contándose todo lo que había pasado en el día.

Ahora comprendía la mirada de su padre cuando los pilló una noche y él le dijo «ya entenderás», porque Heli lo encontraba romántico y a Haydin le parecía asqueroso que quisiera estar todo el tiempo con su mejor amigo, porque nadie lo comprendía mejor que Loki, porque sencillamente había algo inherente en él que llamaba a Harry como un hada a un árbol.

Loki debería estar agradecido de que Harry siempre pensara en él, porque de haber sido por él, él hubiera marchado directamente a la sala común de Slytherin y declarado que el heredero Black estaba comprometido y que ni siquiera se le acercaran. Prefirió hacer su jugada ese mismo verano de sexto año al sencillamente decir sin ninguna duda que Loki tenía prohibido mirar a alguien más y luego... Bueno, luego hicieron cosas que lo dejaron muy feliz luego de meses de fantasías y duchas matutinas.

Dumbledore tenía razón en algo, Harry tenía mucho por lo cual vivir y fue por eso que no despreciaba ninguna ayuda —aunque él no lo supiera— que se le ofreciera o apareciera frente a sus ojos.

Harry, por primera vez en muchos años, vio lo que su madre había visto en ese hombre, la lealtad, cariño velado y el interés de su corazón, la verdadera preocupación tras esa máscara.

Harry ese año fue a hablar con Severus Snape.

⑬

 **Ásgard. Fecha desconocida.**

Thor había buscado por años a su hermano, una búsqueda paralela a la que había hecho su padre que sin dudas pensaba en capturar a Loki y hacerlo pagar por el desmán que había hecho en midgard. Su madre había pasado días llorando en el dormitorio de su hermano, preguntándose qué había hecho mal, por qué su padre renegaba tan fehacientemente a su hijo, por qué para él siempre parecía que las cosas hechas por Loki siempre eran peor que las hechas por Thor, y Thor por fin había abierto los ojos, las palabras insidiosas como habían sido en un comienzo resonaban más y más en su cabeza.

Loki siempre a su sombra no importando lo que hiciera, cómo sus propios amigos lo despreciaban por no ser de sangre guerrera, como su padre lo hacía a un lado cada vez que Loki tomaba más protagonismo y cómo la corte murmuraba a sus espaldas.

— _Siempre supe que estaba loco..._

— _Un desquiciado, te digo, la magia lo volvió loco..._

— _No sé cómo nuestra reina puede llorar por su pérdida, reírse de alegría debiera ser mejor con la carga que tenía. Era un mentiroso y un pérfido._

Nunca nada bueno, nunca nada cariñoso ni siquiera regalarles el silencio para que su madre pudiera sollozar por su hermano tranquila, ni sus propios amigos dejaron que él llorara por la pérdida de su hermano, aquel que muchas veces se llevó la culpa por sus sandeces y que ahora comenzaba a ver con otros ojos, el cuán solo Loki debió haberse sentido en un palacio donde todos lo encontraban un estorbo.

—¿Madre?

Thor se acercó a la agitada Frigga quien lo miró esperanzada por primera vez en años.

—¡Thor! Menos mal que te he encontrado, rápido debes marcharte ya a midgard.

—¿Por qué?

—Tu padre se ha ido a midgard a capturar a tu hermano.

—¿Loki?

—Al parecer se reencarnó en un mortal mágico en un lugar llamado Inglaterra. Thor, tienes que salvarlo, Loki, él...

—¡¿Qué pasa con él?!

—Está esperando...

⑭

 **Hogwarts, Escocia.**

Era el caos absoluto, el hedor a cobre parecía estar impregnándose en las paredes y los gritos, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, poco a poco perdían el terror inicial que provocaban en Harry. La cacería de los horrocruxes no llegaba a su fin, no tras darse cuenta que no importaba cuánto buscara, él tendría que morir.

Su llegada a Hogwarts había sido inesperada y pronto todo estalló. Mortífagos habían rodeado Hogwarts y sus padres se habían tenido que separar. Lily en casa protegiendo a sus hermanos de los ataques que realizaban mortífagos a sus barreras de protección, y su padre con él tratando de ayudarlo lo más posible en pleno campo de batalla con Sirius y Remus. Las cosas no habían ido tan bien, sobre todo cuando Severus negó con su cabeza ante la última posible pista que podía haberle salvado la vida. No había nada.

Harry Potter tenía que morir para que el mundo mágico viera un nuevo amanecer, uno del cual no podría ser parte. Pensó en sus padres, en sus hermanos, en sus amigos, en Sirius y Remus, pero sobre todo pensó en Loki y en el odio que sus ojos tendrían. Loki...

—¿Harry? —Harry lo miró por última vez, no que él supiera eso. La piel nívea de Loki estaba más pálida y con un toque enfermizo en ella. Sus ojos tenían ojeras, su cabello estaba completamente desordenado y Merlín si él sabía que Loki detestaba cuando eso pasaba. Ambos habían perdido peso este último año, pero la forma alta y larga de Loki hacia quela suya fuera más visible que la suya.

Se veía hermoso, porque para Harry él siempre lo sería. Su corazón palpitó dolorosamente. Él tendría que dejar a Loki atrás, porque esta era una aventura que lamentablemente él tendría que ir solo. Con un floreo de su varita alzó barreras para que nadie los molestara —y probablemente con el ajetreo nadie estaría pendiente de un callejón oscuro y silencioso—.

Lo miró nuevamente, y sin segundos pensamientos lo aprisionó en la pared.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo —susurró suavemente mientras sus manos oscuras con el polvo y con manchas oscuras que él estaba seguro eran sangre tocaban lentamente las caderas de Loki. Sonrió levemente al sentir el estremecimiento que había provocado.

—No creo que sea el momento de...

—Yo tampoco lo creo —susurró mientras se inclinaba un poco para besar los labios de Loki suavemente. Estaban agrietados y secos tras los últimos sucesos, no como los suaves y rosas que siempre había besado hasta ahora.

Sus manos suavemente comenzaron a remover las capas necesarias para llegar a la piel y Loki hizo un sonido estrangulado.

—Harry.

—Por favor —susurró el mayor oculto en su clavícula. No podía, ni quería, marchar este mundo sin antes hacerle el amor a la persona que más quería y deseaba en esta maldita tierra. Loki asintió lentamente y sus manos comenzaron a remover sus propias ropas para dejar salir su miembro a la intemperie, el frío lo descolocó un poco mas no se quejó como lo hubiera hecho en otras ocasiones. Cuando Loki fue a darse la vuelta para apoyar sus manos y torso en la fría pared de Hogwarts, Harry se acordó que no tenían ni el tiempo ni la paciencia para preparar a su pareja.

—¿Harry? —preguntó en un susurro, aun escuchando el sonido de los gritos reverberar por el pasillo.

—No tengo lubricante —murmuraba al besar suavemente la nuca, corriendo los cabellos negros que estaban allí para poder ver mejor la espalda de la persona entre sus brazos.

—Sabes el hechizo.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso.

Hace unos meses, cuando estaban en la búsqueda de horrocruxes que casi terminó con la vida de Harry, ellos se habían apurado a hacer el amor de forma frenética. Harry había realizado el hechizo y trató de prepararlo, pero las cosas no habían salido bien. Loki había estado tenso y el hechizo invasivo no había caído bien con la sensible magia que tenía el menor.

—¡No importa!

—A mí sí —le cortó sin miramientos. Loki para él era lo más preciado, lo más importante —, anda, date la vuelta.

Loki lo hizo a regañadientes, claramente insultado ante sus palabras. Sin embargo, Harry no se dejó que eso lo desalentara. Se apretó aún más al cuerpo delgado y susurró suavemente en su oído.

—Anda, cambia a Adhara —susurraba suavemente, tratando de persuadir a su pareja a hacerlo. Loki, al ser un metamorfomago, tenía la capacidad de cambiar de cuerpo, mas nunca había existido uno como Loki quien sin siquiera pestañear podía cambiar su estructura de tal manera que era irreconocible distinguirlo. Hace unos meses, Loki se había visto en la obligación de hacerse mujer para pasar desapercibidos en el mundo muggle, este era muy reticente de dejar ir su mano, pero en Londres muggle las personas no aceptaban abiertamente las relaciones de un mismo género como en el mundo mágico. Loki era el único que podía hacer algo al respecto, y eso los había llevado a experimentar cuán lejos llegaba su transformación cuando pasaron la noche en un motel.

Al principio este había estado reticente al pensar que Harry prefería su versión femenina que la suya propia, pero el sexo era (en esos tiempos) más fácil siendo él una mujer ya que se lubricaba y dilataba solo. Con el tiempo pudieron hacer muchas cosas divertidas cuando los tiempos oscuros trataban de consumirlos a ambos y decidieron nombrar a la versión femenina de Loki de una manera distinta.

El cuerpo en sus brazos se hizo aún más delgado, las curvas más prominentes y suaves, pechos nacieron en el torso y pronto la ropa se volvió muy holgada para la persona que estaba enfrente de él. Harry miró en toda su gloria a Adhara, con sus pómulos altos como Loki, sus ojos que contenían todo su amor por él, pestañas largas, curvas que le atraían y pequeños pechos que armonizaban con su cuerpo.

Ella era hermosa.

—Mía —susurraba justo antes de besarla y Adhara sencillamente asintió. Sus delicados brazos rodeando sus hombros, sus piernas patearon sus pantalones dejándola sin nada en la parte inferior y pronto sintió las piernas suaves y níveas en sus propias caderas. El calor creció y la presionó en la pared... Merlín como amaba a esta persona, todo de él y de ella. Su humor cambiante, sus bromas, su carácter duro para todo el mundo, pero sumiso para él.

Amaba todo, lo bueno y lo malo.

Sentía la humedad sobre su miembro, invitándolo al igual que los pequeños jadeos que provocaba Adhara y se dejó perder, porque esto era lo único que quería recordar cuando muriera, porque para él Adhara y Loki lo eran todo.

—Te amo —murmuró mientras sus caderas se movían a una cadencia ya común, el sonido siempre tan característico, el de pieles chochar entre sí, la humedad, el olor que emanaban y por Morgana, la humedad que apretaba y soltaba, quería más, siempre quería más.

—Te amo —Harry no sabía quién lo había dicho, pero era lo mismo, para ellos era lo mismo. Él hizo todo el empeño posible para extender aún más el momento, Adhara de por sí estaba agotada tras correr, bloquear y luchar junto a él, así que decidió agotarla completamente. Sus manos (sucias, por Merlín que estaban sucias) tocaron las piernas de Adhara tratando de excitarla aún más, acariciaron todo su cuerpo, sus pequeños pechos, su estrecha cintura, su trasero que se movía y apretaba a medida que él entraba en ella.

La iba a echar de menos.

—Te amo...

Cuando Harry y Adhara terminaron y se dedicaron a descansar un poco, Harry la abrazó mientras con un suave movimiento de su varita la ponía a dormir. La sorpresa en los ojos de Adhara y el resentimiento que llegó a demostrar por solo unos segundos fueron los suficientes para saber que si alguna vez la llegara a ver nuevamente, ella lo llevaría al mismo averno. Sonrió, era una suerte que moriría hoy.

—Te amo.

Harry se levantó y arregló lo mejor posible para luego limpiar y colocarle ropa a su persona más preciada. La miró por unos segundos, acarició suavemente sus facciones con la punta de sus dedos, sus cejas, sus mejillas y labios. Bajó por todo su cuerpo tratando de impregnar su imagen y tacto en él.

—Te amo —susurró suavemente. Alzó una vez más su varita y levantó los escudos más fuertes que sabía, después de meses viviendo a la intemperie y en plena cacería sabía muchos —... No lo olvides.

Harry caminó sin mirar atrás, no se permitiría ese tipo de debilidad ahora, no cuando todo dependía de él. El bosque lo llamaba y Harry avanzaría a su siguiente gran aventura.

⑮

La snitch revoloteó en sus manos, Harry aún podía recordar cuando al comienzo era incapaz de pronunciar su nombre, mas para un fanático del quidditch como lo era él, no le tomó muchos años dominar el sutil arte de decir _snitch_.

—Estoy a punto de morir.

Él sencillamente lo sabía, la última pista que Dumbledore le había dado, y pronto vio una piedra en sus manos y comprendió de inmediato lo que era. No sabía lo que sucedería cuando la girara, pero él a veces era muy curioso para su propio bien.

—Nunca pensé verte así —la voz, esa voz. Harry sintió sus ojos arder y se giró lentamente para rogar que estuviera equivocado.

—Sirius —su voz se quebró en el momento que la figura fantasmagórica de su padrino, del padre de su pareja, apareció frente a él.

—No es como esperaba verte, no esperaba verte en lo absoluto —masculló Sirius sin una pizca de humor en su voz.

—Loki va a estar destrozado —respondía él también. La muerte de Sirius ya era lo suficientemente mala para agregarle la suya.

—No es como si tuvieras opción —Severus espetó de la nada y los tres se quedaron allí en silencio por un tiempo. Harry vio su pasado, los buenos momentos, las risas con Sirius; y vio su lado más oscuro y cruel, aquel que no quería dejar ir, pero que aceptaba de todas formas, vio a Severus. Al momento de verlos a ambos se dio cuenta de que ya no quedaba nada más que hacer, nada más que aceptar.

—Él lo comprenderá —dijo sin miramientos su padrino —. Nos odiará, probablemente no nos irá a ver en nuestras tumbas en mucho tiempo, pero él lo entenderá, porque le dejaste algo hermoso Harry... Aunque no me gusta que no hayas hecho de mi hijo un hombre honrado.

Harry se rio, más por la histeria que guardaba dentro de sí que por otra cosa, pero asintió sin dudarlo.

—Es hora, Harry.

La suave voz de Severus, una que había escuchado pocas veces, llegó a sus oídos y asintió. Apretó la piedra en su mano y cuando estaba a punto de dejarla caer Sirius lo interrumpió:

—Llévala, así recordarás que la muerte puede ser también tu amiga, Harry.

Con un floreo de su varita la piedra se enganchó a un hilo recién transfigurado y la escondió debajo de su camisa. Su capa de invisibilidad lo cubrió y caminó a su destino, las figuras de Sirius y Severus tras de sí.

No pasó mucho tiempo para estar frente a Tom, para que su vida terminara. Su capa doblada y guardada dentro de sus prendas, su mirada fija en el mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos, fija en esos despiadados ojos rojos.

—El niño que vivió, viene a morir.

Harry cerró los ojos, mirando de reojo la triste sonrisa que tenían Sirius y Severus.

— _La muerte puede ser una gran amiga_ —pensó para sí antes de que todo lo que pudiera ver fuera verde, el intenso verde de la maldición asesina.

⑯

 **Estación King Cross**.

Todo era tan blanco.

—Muy bien hecho, Harry —esa voz ya la conocía, mas había algo en ella que lo descolocaba un poco.

—Profesor —murmuró mientras poco a poco la figura de Dumbledore se hacía más presente.

—Me temo que no podrás hacer nada por él —dijo Dumbledore nuevamente cuando Harry se entretuvo mirando al deformado feto, esa pequeña criatura que se quejaba —... Aunque no lo creas, Harry, eres una persona muy compasiva.

—Aprendí desde pequeño a que la vida a veces puede ser cruel y hermosa a la vez.

—Así es.

Harry estaba seguro, esa persona no era Dumbledore, algo o alguien había tomado su forma, pero no le provocaba los mismos sentimientos de tensión del fallecido director de Hogwarts.

—... Y también eres muy inteligente —agregaba mientras gladeaba su cabeza.

—¿Eso qué significa?

—Significa, Harry Potter —sonrió gentilmente— que nos veremos nuevamente.

—¿No estoy muerto? —agregó resignado.

—No por ahora.

Inhaló fuertemente tras el fuego de luces en su cerebro finalizó. Sintió el olor a tierra y escuchó el sollozo de Hagrid.

Estaba vivo.

 _«Por ahora»_

Esas malditas palabras resonaron en su cabeza. Pues él haría que ese «por ahora» se convirtiera en un «para siempre».

Escuchó una risa melódica mas no la pudo reconocer.

—¿Está vivo? —preguntaba el señor Oscuro.

Bueno, por ahora se haría el muerto por un poco más.

⑰

Adhara despertó cuando los gritos de guerra parecían más angustiantes que antes. Pestañeó dudosa del por qué estaba en el suelo y poco a poco comenzó a recordar.

—¡Harry Potter!

Si bien nadie pudo escuchar su grito furioso, en un dos por tres se alzó del suelo y desmanteló los escudos buscando furiosa a su pareja. ¡¿Qué se creía él?! ¡Adhara Black no era una debilucha!

—Ese hijo de...

—Pero mira a quien tenemos a...

—¡Tú no! —espetó furiosa mientras mandaba una oscura y letal maldición al mortífago que se le cruzó. Pronto ella se encontraba buscando a los amigos de Harry quienes estaban tratando de matar a Nagini tras la petición de su novio, pero su furia era tal que no le importó si rebanó e hirió a otras personas en el camino, él trató de asesinar a la maldita serpiente dos pisos más arriba.

—¡Loki, no! —espetó Hermione. La serpiente, para su suerte, escapó entre los escombros y Adhara buscó por todos lados a Harry.

—¡¿Dónde está?!

—¿No está contigo? —la estúpida pregunta de Weasley llegó.

—Por supuesto que sí —escupió con todo el sarcasmo que pudo.

—Ahora no es el momento para esto. Creo que debemos...

—¿Por qué no están peleando como antes? —cortó sus palabras súbitamente Adhara.

—Dijo que era el momento de recolectar a los caídos, el bastardo. Hemos estado tratando de matar esta maldita serpiente hace horas. Algunos mortífagos se quedaron aquí tratando de ganarse el favor del señor Oscuro, pero la mayoría de ellos están prisioneros en los calabozos y...

—Merlín —susurró Adhara mirando todo a su alrededor. Los gemidos y gritos que escuchaba cuando despertó eran de gente sollozando a sus seres queridos.

—¡SE ACERCAN, EL SEÑOR OSCURO SE ACERCA! —gritaron desde la entrada y pronto se hallaron los tres corriendo a la entrada principal de Hogwarts donde Neville estaba parado con el sombrero seleccionador entre sus manos, apuntando al señor Oscuro.

—¡HARRY POTTER ESTÁ MUERTO!

Ella no entendió nada más, lo único que sintió fueron los apretones en sus antebrazos mientras Hagrid sollozaba cargando a un fallecido Harry Potter. Algo dentro de ella murió poco a poco al ver esa escena.

—¡No! —escuchó el gritó de la menor de los Weasley, aquella que seguía intentando quitarle su novio, su alma gemela, su Harry... Adhara no podía comprender nada.

Vio, mas que escuchó, hablar a Voldemort, vio las risas maléficas, las miradas entristecidas de sus compañeros y amigos, vio a Harry sin vida en los brazos de Hagrid.

Vio rojo.

Y de pronto, sin más, sin siquiera considerar el horroroso momento que estaba viviendo, Harry saltó de los brazos de Hagrid casi en cámara lenta para ella y apuntó a Nagini.

—¡ESTÁ VIVO!

Ella ya no sabía qué pensar, pero sí sabía que cuando Harry Potter estuviera frente a ella...

⑱

—¡Hay que matar a Nagini! Es la única que queda —dijo Harry para luego salir corriendo nuevamente porque el señor Oscuro estaba empecinado en acabar todo por sí mismo.

Adhara lo vio marchar corriendo por su vida mientras que Ronald y Hermione lo miraban tan descolocados y furiosos como él.

—El hijo de puta...

—Tenemos que matar a esa maldita serpiente —eso fue lo que Adhara dijo y pronto comenzaron a buscar. Estaban desesperados y no quedaba tiempo.

«Cuando todo esto termine» fue lo que pensaron los tres mirando a Harry defender y atacar en los pasillos de Hogwarts, tratando de darles tiempo para acabar con la serpiente. Cuando Nagini cayó en manos de Neville Longbottom (de todas las personas), Harry se encontraba en el comedor rodeado de su gente y mortífagos que no se atrevían a intervenir en los hechizos que se lanzaban. Todos se enfocaban en tratar de dar de baja a su contraparte, hiriéndose lo más posible o asesinando para limpiar el camino y Adhara no tenía misericordia, todos caían en su varita, todos eran una amenaza menos para cuando Harry y ella decidieran qué hacer en su futuro.

La batalla pareció extenderse por siempre hasta que el priori incantatem volvió a hacer efecto. Adhara solo vio, al igual que el resto de las personas en el gran comedor, que todo lo que quedaba de las personas más fuertes del mundo mágico era determinación y magia pura.

Cuando los hechizos terminaron y un gran destello de luz cubrió el gran comedor, nadie supo cómo terminó la pela hasta que vieron a Harry con la mano alzada y la varita del señor Oscuro entre sus dedos. Ninguno de los dos se movió por un momento hasta que Harry dejó salir un grito de triunfo que reverberó en la zona, un grito de alegría, de odio, de adrenalina y tristeza y pronto todos los que estaban de su lado comenzaron a gritar de alegría, a sollozar y los mortífagos comenzaron a desaparecer.

El señor Oscuro había muerto a manos de un adolescente, el dos veces condecorado niño-que-vivió. El hombre-que-conquistó: Harry Potter.

Adhara caminó con pasos presurosos al hombre que se había formado en guerra y lo miró casi descontrolada.

—Hola —susurró casi dolorosamente. Harry estaba recostado en el suelo sin poder moverse, su mano seguía apretando la varita de Sauco entre sus dedos y Adhara miró cuán dañado se encontraba, pero eso no evitó que se le lanzará con todas sus fuerzas y su mano derecha se estampó en un sonido estridente en su mejilla, dándole vuelta su cabeza y chillando ante el brusco golpe.

—¡¿Quién te crees que eres, Harry Potter?!

—Por Merlín, creo que me rompiste la clavícula.

—¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! —preguntaba nuevamente.

—Lo siento.

—¿Quién te crees que…

—Lo siento

—... Harry...

—... Lo siento —murmuró cuando el cuerpo de Adhara se desmoronó sobre el suyo y escuchó el suave sollozo en su clavícula. Como pudo, Harry abrazó a Adhara quien se fundió lo más que podía en él y se quedaron así. Ron y Hermione pronto llegaron a hacer guardia y trataron de darles toda la privacidad posible.

Todo había terminado, por fin todo había terminado.

⑲

 **Ásgard. Fecha desconocida**.

—¡Padre, lo que estás planeando no tiene sentido!

—¡No cuestiones mis motivos, Thor! Todos los monstruosos hijos de tu hermano deben morir.

—¡Vas a asesinar a un bebé de una persona que no es Loki! Él reencarnó. Loki murió y renació, dejémoslo solo padre, por favor.

—¡Tiene que responsabilizarse por sus errores!

—¡No es el mismo Loki! —gritó aún más fuerte.

—Si no vas tú —espetó Odín en su ira —, iré yo.

—Iré, aunque no quieras, y haré todo lo posible para detener esta locura.

—¡THOR!

Lo último que vio Odín fue a su hijo volar hasta el bifrost y pronto la luz característica de este mandó a su hijo a midgard. Odín masculló por lo bajo, pero aun así no dejó de pensar que esto era lo mejor para todos. Desde que Loki cayó al vacío, su corte comenzó a dudar que estuviera realmente muerto al ser un conocido mentiroso, Loki tenía que ser castigado de ser encontrado con vida porque tenía que aprender, Odín no podía ser tan permisivo con un hijo que ahora todos sabía no era realmente suyo.

Frigga estaba destrozada al escuchar la unánime decisión de la corte hace dos días cuando Heimdall llegó corriendo a la sala anunciando que había visto al príncipe travieso en midgard muy feliz y redondo con un hijo, otro monstruoso hijo. Frigga cuestionó rápidamente al protector del bifrost sobre las circunstancias del nuevo niño.

— _Es el hijo de un midgardian, mi reina. Príncipe Loki parece estar feliz con el futuro nacimiento de su hijo y su pareja es muy protector de él._

— _¿Está sano?_

— _Por lo que pude ver, Loki está reposando y esperando el nacimiento de su hijo. No sé cuántos meses tiene, pero lo que sí sé es que está en una comunidad de gente que hace magia, tanto hombres como mujeres, ocultos de los midgardian comunes en un lugar llamado Gales_.

El pandemónium no se hizo de esperar tras sus últimas palabras. Loki no podía ser libre, tenía que ser castigado, su hijo no sentiría la luz del sol y su pareja correría el mismo destino si tan solo se oponía a su orden.

—Frigga —llamaba —, prepara mi armadura. Iré a midgard a terminar con todo esto.

Honestamente, Odín esperaba más reticencia por parte de su mujer, pero ella sencillamente caminó hasta donde su armadura de batalla se encontraba y la sacó en orden para luego colocársela. Ninguno de los dos dijo mucho más, sus súbditos ya habían recibido la orden de alistarse y solo estaban esperando que él diera la señal; ante todo esto, Odín no pudo evitar sentir desazón en su corazón al ver su esposa y cuervos en silencio, casi como si lo estuvieran juzgando a cada paso, mirando sus acciones de forma crítica y cruel.

—Me voy —tenía que decir algo, su mujer estaba muy silenciosa incluso cuando terminó de colgarle su capa, ella solo lo miró fijo y seria.

—Tenga mucho cuidado, mi rey —murmuró mientras le abría el paso para que pudiera salir —, porque creo que ya han pasado mucho tiempo desde que usted comprendió que la gentileza y honestidad también son necesarios en un rey, y que como tal, usted no es absoluto.

Frigga había visto algo y no planeaba decírselo, mas la sensación que corrió por su espina dorsal le avisó sin miramientos que esta vez él no tenía su bendición.

Ella vio partir a su esposo con su capa ondeante y rodeado de gente que no conocía ni tenía el más mínimo cariño en su hijo menor, ella lo vio partir como todo un dictador para volver como un soldado.

⑳

 **Gales. Estancia de los Potter-Black**.

Harry estaba extático y más. Adhara estaba redonda con su hijo, un hijo inesperado y ciertamente no en el mejor de los tiempos, pero de todas formas un hijo de su amor.

Cuando ambos se enteraron de la pequeña sorpresa, Adhara sintió un miedo horrible. No había salido de la casa de sus padres, la mansión de los Potter, por semanas y alegaba que no se sentía cómoda caminando al aire libre. El temor de que algo le pasara a su hijo era latente en sus ojos y no quería estar sola por temor a que alguien le hiciera algo, cosa que Harry no permitiría en lo absoluto.

— _Tengo todo el poder del mundo para protegerte_ —le había susurrado una noche mientras acariciaba su plano vientre.

Ambos habían decidido consultar a un medimago cuando Adhara se dio cuenta de su incapacidad de transformarse nuevamente en Loki, estuvo atascada en su forma femenina por una semana y ya comenzaba a preocuparlos.

Posterior a la batalla final de Hogwarts, ambos decidieron quedarse en casa lo más posible y solo salir a los funerales. Adhara había estado una semana sin hablar ni comer tras enterarse que su padre había fallecido y Harry no estaba mucho mejor. La casa de sus padres había sido su lugar seguro donde ambos se sentían amados y comprendidos, los hermanos menores de Harry se acercaban a ella para abrazarla y decirle que la querían y que ahora siempre podría vivir con ellos, que no estaba sola.

Lily iría con una taza de té a contarle cómo se murieron sus padres tras la primera batalla con el señor Oscuro y James, quien no sabía cómo tratarla, sencillamente lidió con todo el papeleo legal y anunció que su padre le había heredado su título. Ahora el anillo de los Black descansaba en su dedo índice y Adhara lo sentía tan ajeno a ella... Nunca pensó vivir sin su padre.

Por lo menos tenía Harry.

Su idiota y amoroso Harry quien sencillamente la tomaba en brazos y la sacaba al patio de mansión. Recorrían los jardines sin decir mucho, y si Harry sintió su camisa húmeda él nunca dijo nada, cosa que ella agradecía. Sin embargo, las noticias no terminarían allí. Harry insistió en ir al medimago y la sorpresa había sido mayúscula, tanto Lily como James Potter los miraron boquiabiertos, pero Harry solo sonreía.

— _Nos tenemos que unir_ —había dicho enfrente de sus padres sin duda alguna.

— _¿Ni siquiera me lo pedirás formalmente?_ —murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa que por fin adornaba sus pálidos labios.

— _No creo que tenga opción tampoco_ —dijo sonriente cuando su padre asintió seriamente y su madre le sonreía.

— _Ningún heredero Potter nacerá fuera de una unión. ¡No señor! Sirius me penará por el resto de la vida._

Harry realmente no tuvo que hacer nada, ahora que lo recordaba, su padre y madre habían estado trabajando por días cuando una mañana los separaron, realizaron un ritual para sanear su magia y cuerpos y dejaron de verse por tres días, los tres días más horribles de su vida porque su pequeño bulto de alegría parecía no estar de acuerdo con que su padre no estuviera con ella.

Cuando el día de la unión llegó, Adhara quería que todo terminara pronto para sentir la magia de Harry envolverla como cuando eran pequeños, como había crecido acostumbrada.

Un baile para iniciar el proceso, un ritual para unirlos, una caminata rodeando una fogata para terminarlo y Adhara o Loki Black estaban unidos de por vida a Harry Potter, quien al encontrarla al otro lado de la fogata la aprisionó en sus brazos y no al dejó ir en toda la noche.

La magia cálida y posesiva de Harry había crecido tras la batalla, no solo en fuerza, sino también en presencia. La gente ahora le abría el camino, nadie le decía algo a Harry sin que él lo quisiera y eso era algo que le llamaba la atención.

— _Una maldición_ —le había susurrado una noche en su lecho — _, una con la que voy a tener que vivir todas mis vidas... Vas a tener que dejarme hacer lo que quiero, Adhara, porque contigo lo quiero hacer todo._

Había sonado prometedor, pero ahora comprendía lo que quería decir, algo dentro de ella se lo susurraba en las noches, que Harry ya no era lo que solía ser, que el poder llevaba una gran responsabilidad y Harry tenía una muy grande sobre sus hombros, mas Adhara también mantendría la suya. Harry sería suyo por siempre, de nadie más, estaban destinados de esa manera.

—No pienses cosas que te hagan fruncir el ceño, cariño —él era tan amoroso cuando quería. Ambos estaban tranquilos tomando el sol, algo que su medimago recomendó. Harry, somnoliento, la tenía entre sus brazos mientras que su mano acariciaba su distendido vientre mandando pequeños impulsos mágicos a su hijo quien revoloteaba en su vientre feliz de estar entre sus dos padres.

—Lo superaremos... Todo —susurraba suavemente Harry en su coronilla y ella asintió. Ambos tenían una tristeza que los carcomía en la noche, pesadillas y un dolor que no pasaba por muy feliz que estuvieran de tener a un hijo juntos, algo que ninguno de los dos pensó posible en su tiempo. Ya lo superarían, podrían ser completamente feliz, pero por ahora en esta pequeña burbuja que Harry había creado al comprarse esta estancia, Adhara dejó todo ir... Por ahora.

El cielo se oscureció súbitamente, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos les prestó atención porque así era Gales, hasta que el sonido de truenos rompió su tramquilo dormitar y la luz que atravesó el cielo cayó a la tierra muy cerca de su propiedad.

—¿Harry? —y allí estaba el temor que no dejaba dormir tranquila a Adhara. Pronto la atmósfera estuvo cargada de energía que ninguno de los dos sabía que era.

—¡Dobby! —la pequeña alimaña fan de su esposo apareció de la nada.

—¿Harry Potter señor llama a Dobby?

—Lleva a Loki a la casa de mis padres —demandó de inmediato mientras sacaba su varita.

—¡Harry! —espetó enfurecido.

—No estás en condiciones de pelear, Adhara, y lo sabes. El medimago dijo que en el último trimestre tu magia estaría más débil para sostener a nuestro hijo. Hazme caso y vete con mis padres, iré apenas termine.

No pudo decir nada más porque la sorpresa de Dobby tomar su mano y tratar de aparecerlos fue tremenda, hasta que no sucedió nada. No espacios estrechos, no oscuridad, no mareos.

—¡Dobby, te di una orden!

—¡Dobby lo siente gran Harry Potter, señor! Dobby no puede aparecerse con señor señora Loki —dijo apretándose las orejas con temor.

—¡Pero qué demonios!, ¡inténtalo de nuevo! —esta vez Harry los miró detenidamente y se sorprendió al verlos allí tras el impulso mágico que Dobby lanzó para aparecerse. Adhara seguía en el mismo lugar.

—¿Harry?

—Mierda —dijo mirando a los ojos aterrados de Adhara —, pusieron un campo para que no escaparas.

—¡No! ¡Sácame de aquí, Harry, sácame de aquí! —gritó desesperada. Lo sentía cada vez más cerca, una presencia que no se le antojaba nada amigable, el eco de unos pasos pidiendo su castigo.

—¡Ve a buscar a mis padres, diles que es una emergencia y que no traigan a mis hermanos!

Harry lo sentía también, el ominoso silencio de la guerra, las ansias de sangre y la crueldad.

—Nada te pasará, amor, nada.

Harry ocultó lo más que pudo a Adhara tras de sí para que de la nada una figura cayera del cielo.

—¡Loki! —tenían un acento similar, pero el de esta persona sonaba más arcaico. Capa, armadura, pelo largo y músculos, él era todo un guerrero.

—¡Quieto!

—No hay tiempo para eso, seidr, vienen por Loki y no por buenas intenciones, ¡tengo que sacarlo de aquí!

Harry miró al recién llegado calculadoramente.

—Tu nombre.

—¡No hay tiem...

—¡TU NOMBRE! —espetó dejando salir su magia para que el recién llegado no lo subestimara.

—Thor —respondió nervioso mirando a sus espaldas mientras buscaba indicio de la armada de su padre. Adhara miró cómo Harry observaba fijamente al extraño que no se le antojaba tan ajeno y movía su cabeza hacia un costado como si estuviera escuchando algo que él no podía.

—Siempre supe que eras especial —susurró Harry dándole la espalda al recién llegado Thor para mirarla. Con una sonrisa la movió al hombre rubio —, cuídala. Adhara, haz todo lo que él diga y por favor no vengas a buscarme.

—Vamos, hermano —Adhara lo miró sorprendida y dirigió su mirada a Harry quien asintió, mas ya era demasiado tarde.

—¡Deténganlo! —se oyó un grito en el bosque y Thor sacó su martillo apuntándolo al cielo tras unos giros.

—¡Harry!

Loki dejó atrás un insignificante punto que para él lo era todo.

—Confía en tu seidr, hermano.

Adhara solo quería que todo esto󠇥 terminara.

㉑

Harry miró cómo Adhara desaparecía a una velocidad sorprendente y luego él se encontraba rodeado de personas con armadura y un hombre quien caminaba sobre un caballo casi como si poseyera todo lo que tocaba, era un hermoso caballo de ocho patas.

—¿Dónde está, midgardiano? —armadura dorada, cabellos blancos y un ojo parchado.

—Odín —dijo casi histérico de cómo las cosas habían cambiado en solo unos segundos —, padre de todos —lo último lo soltó como un insulto.

No había pasado ni tres segundos cuando el sonido de dos personas apareciéndose en su propiedad resonó en su jardín. Sus padres se alzaron lo más amenazadores posibles ante el ambiente de hostilidad de todas las personas que rodeaban a su hijo.

—¿Adhara? —preguntó su padre de inmediato.

—A salvo —respondía él sin quitarle la vista a Odín.

—No volveré a preguntar lo mismo, midgardiano —fue todo lo que dijo.

—¡Respóndele a nuestro rey!

Tanta impulsividad.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren con mi esposa? —preguntó Harry de vuelta sin pestañear. Sus padres se separaron para cubrir a los guardias lo más posible.

—No es de tu...

—Es **mi** esposa —interrumpía Harry al soldado quien no podía cerrar su boca.

—Loki será castigado y enviado a prisión por los delitos que cometió.

—¿Cuáles delitos? —volvía a preguntar, esta vez mirando a la única mujer del grupo.

—Es culpable de intento de regicidio, asesinato de múltiples soldados y traición.

—Dudo que Adhara lo haya hecho. Estuvo conmigo por 18 años, nunca nos separamos —volvía a responder sin perder el control de sus emociones, ahora no era el momento de demostrar cuán enojado estaba.

—Los crímenes cometidos por Loki fueron hechos antes de esta vida.

Harry guardó silencio y miró fijamente a Odín por unos segundos antes de largarse a reír.

—Me estás diciendo —dijo con sarcasmo —, que quieren castigar a mi esposa por cosas que hizo en su vida pasada. Loki Odinson murió y quieren castigar a Adhara Potter-Black, mi esposa, madre de mi primogénito.

—Ella es un él.

—Sé muy bien lo que es mi esposa, gracias —silenció sin miramientos al guardia quien parecía ser el más ansioso por ver sangre correr.

—Lo tiene hechizado, sin duda uno de sus trucos, mi rey —susurró otro de los guerreros, uno que estaba más cerca del rey.

—Mi esposa, si bien capaz de hacer lo que dices, no utilizó ninguno de esos «trucos» para enamorarme. Dejen de buscarla y no tendrán problemas.

—Estoy cansado de tus habladurías, midgardian —interrumpió Odín bajándose del caballo para caminar hacia él amenazante —. Loki o Adhara tiene que enfrentar la justicia y tú no serás capaz de evitarlo, sus crímenes son inmensos y tiene que aprender a que no significa **no** —sus palabras eran categóricas y Harry sintió la ira bullir en su estómago.

—Adhara no tiene ninguna memoria de alguna vez haber pertenecido a tus tierras, ella siempre fue Adhara o Loki Black, mi amigo y luego esposa. Lo que tú quieres hacer es extender años de ira contenida y venganza sin frutos. Loki Odinson murió el día que ustedes lo dejaron morir y ahora quieres tomar a mi esposa. Vete, antes de que me enoje porque yo no tengo rey a quien servirle y tú no eres más que un abusador.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

—Mátenlo.

Harry lo vio todo en cámara lenta, quizás porque este poder era inhumano, más allá de los dioses nórdicos que resultaron ser ciertos. Miró a sus padres de reojo y el cómo ellos comenzaron a alzar sus varitas para apoyarlo.

— _Ahora_ —pensó llamando ese poder ya no tan ajeno, aquel que expelía muerte. Sus padres cayeron inconscientes, al igual que los guardias, y ahora solo se encontraba Odín y él de pie quien lo miró sorprendido.

—Te olvidas de algo muy importante, padre de todos —su voz viajó como una suave amenaza que enfrió el lugar, su figura se oscureció y Odín tras de él podía apreciar poco a poco el temor de toda persona, con ojos vacíos y el sentido de nimiedad —, usted no es absoluto —masculló las mismas palabras que Frigga le mencionó antes de viajar —, ni eterno.

Ϟ

Loki miró a su hijo en sus brazos, no había habido manera de cumplir sus sueños de tener una niña en un comienzo. Tanto los Potter como la sangre de los Black, al sentirse extintas, solo producirían varones hasta que la línea estuviera segura. Quizás a su tercer hijo saldría una niña, no que Loki estuviera decepcionado, Harry era un buen amante y disfrutaba mucho sus locuras en la cama.

—Eres un miedoso —susurró suavemente a Harry mientras seguía mirando a su hijo. Desde que había dado a luz, Harry se había negado a tomar a su hijo por temor de hacerle daño. Por el rabillo de su ojo pudo ver cómo Harry se sonrojaba y él se rio feliz, por fin, o tan feliz con su hijo en brazos.

Su paquete de alegría, uno que Harry había luchado para mantener y lo seguía haciendo.

—Lo hiciste bien, Loki —el orgullo de Harry en su voz era tan notorio que no pudo evitar el extraño sentimiento en su pecho.

—¿Cierto? —lo había hecho bien, lo sabía, y su pequeño regalo era perfecto gracias a su esfuerzo y al de Harry. Suyo, nadie se lo quitaría jamás.

—Es hermoso, tenemos que ponerle un nombre.

—Creo que este debe ser un Potter, el siguiente será un Black —respondía con facilidad al mirar a su hijo, no tenía las suficientes facciones hereditarias de un Black, así que no le daría ese apellido todavía.

—Eres un mañoso —dijo con cariño al sentarse a su costado. Harry acarició la cabeza de su primogénito con suavidad, aun temeroso de hacerle daño incluso cuando Loki lo molestara con sus ojos. Sonrió de medio lado y dejó caer un beso en la coronilla del bebé para luego besar la de su esposo.

—¿Y? —preguntó Loki quien ahora reposaba al costado de Harry, cerró los ojos para sentir la tranquilidad que emanaba su pareja.

—Patton Potter.

—Un excelente nombre, hijo.

Loki abrió los ojos ligeramente viendo entrar a sus suegros y sus ahora hermanos y les sonrió levemente antes de descansar.

—Anda Loki, duerme, te lo mereces.

Habían sido unos tensos meses corriendo con Thor quien ahora reconocía como hermano, preguntándose cuándo podría ver a Harry. Unos meses aún más tensos le siguieron cuando Odín al comienzo no se dio por vencido hasta que Harry lo dejó comatoso por tres semanas y al finalizarlas Loki por fin pudo conocer a aquella persona que se decía decir madre.

Aún a pesar del tiempo él no recordaba su pasado, pero no le molestaba. No tenía por qué cuando su presente era mucho más brillante de lo que su pasado pudo ser.

—Típico de ustedes, Potters, con nombres de realeza.

Loki sonrió suavemente dejándose envolver de la magia de Harry. Probablemente este problema volvería con el tiempo porque dudaba que los viejos consejeros del que decía ser su padre se dieran por vencidos, pero Loki tenía fe por fin tras muchos años de sentirse inseguro. Harry lo protegería, a su lado él se sentía a salvo y Harry al suyo se sentía normal. No cualquiera se casaba con un Dios asgardiano y no cualquiera era el maestro de la muerte. Tenían muchos años por venir...

—Duerme, yo me ocuparé de nuestro hijo.

... pero por fin había encontrado a alguien con quien sobrevivirlos, vivirlos y morirlos sin arrepentirse. Una vida llena de hijos con Harry que dejarían calvo a todos sus enemigos si resultaban heredar su brillantez y la suerte de Harry.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—Nada —contestó de inmediato.

—Sí, claro —susurró el hermano menor de Harry—. Iré a revisar mi pieza, a mí esto me huele a serpiente en la ducha.

—¡Haydin!

Será una buena vida.

(FIN)

* * *

 _OMG! Around 20 000 words! That is a record for me, I know!_

Gracias por su paciencia, esta historia fue muy entretenida y siempre he tenido en mente terminarla. Para los perdidos (o quizás no lo dejé muy en claro). Loki le pidió a madre magia alguien quien lo quisiera como él era y Harry, siendo el «favorito» de madre magia fue escogido. Lo que ellos tienen es un lazo mágico hecho por ella que los hace necesitarse y no querer a nadie más. Loki siempre me pareció sumiso en sus ansias de llamar la atención así que lo escribí de esa manera, sobre todo ya que él puede parir hijos y cambiar de forma a su antojo, era obvio que para mí él era quien tendría que tener bebés y ser «hogareño». Odín, si bien no es bashing, no es mi personaje favorito en la saga Marvel actual. Siento que se deja llevar mucho por «el qué dirán». Harry es poderoso y almighty porque si no, no podría estar con Loki :D

Dumbledore murió sin pena ni gloria y el final es algo abierto porque nunca me gustó alargar mucho la trama en sí. Harry sigue luchando con Odín, pero ahora Loki se siente seguro de que no le quitarán ninguno de sus hijos así que quiere un montón de ellos y Harry es un perv encubierto así que se los dará todos (L).

FACTS

Heli: nombre de una flor que significa 'volar'.

Patton: se pronuncia PAET-aaN y significa realeza.

Thanks for reading! Reviews are cookies for this author!

- _Derwyd_


End file.
